Not Our Child (sequel to Who’s the Daddy?)
by Quest
Summary: Shalimar has an unexpected surprise when her baby is born. It has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child. You might want to read Who's the daddy before this. R&R!CHAPTER 13 up, 5/13!COMPLETE!
1. One Big Surprise

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar has an unexpected surprise when her baby is born. It has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. owns the rights to these characters.      But I do own any other characters.

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 1: One Big Surprise 

Nine Months Later

            Shalimar lied on the couch watching TV as she rubbing her enlarged belly.  Emma sat in one of the chairs just to keep Shalimar company while Brennan and Jesse were out getting Chinese food.  It had been really hard on Shalimar to not be active and go out on missions for the last six months.  She had been so bored just helping Adam with computer hacking and lab work.  She really wanted to get out and kick some GSA agent's ass.

Soon Shalimar stomach started to growl.  "Where are they I'm starved?"  Shalimar asked Emma.

"But you just ate an hour ago."  Emma replied rolling her eyes.

"Are you for getting."  Shalimar said pointing to her stomach.  "I'm eating for two now."

"Right!"  Emma said with a smile.

Ten minutes passed and Brennan and Jesse still didn't come.  Shalimar huffed and looked at the door.  "They better come soon, I'm still starving."

"Me to."  Emma mumbled, and Shalimar flashed her yellow feral eyes at Emma in replied.  "Oh, thank god."  Emma said jumping out of her seat and rushed over to Brennan and Jesse who just walked through the door.

"What is anything wrong?  Is Shalimar ok?  What is it?"  Brennan asked in a nervous tone.

"NO she's fine, its me who's not.  I'm going to go insane if she said I'm starving again."  Emma explained as she snatched the brown paper from Brennan's arms as he started walking over to the couch.

Jesse and Emma went over to one of the tables and started lying down out the food as Brennan went over to Shalimar.  Brennan walked around the front of the couch and found Shalimar just laying there watching the TV.  "Hey honey."  Brennan said leaning down giving her a quick kiss on the lips and then kissed the top of her belly.

"Hi sweetie."  Shalimar said giggling when he kissed her belly.

"You hungry?"  Brennan asked.

"Hell ya."  Shalimar replied and took Brennan's hand as he helped her off the couch.  Shalimar braced her back and moaned.  "I can wait for this baby to be born, my back is killing me."

"Me to, because I hate to see you in so much pain, from morning sickness to the baby violently kicking."  Brennan said putting his arm around her waist.

"And I'm really glad that you've been there for me during those time."  Shalimar replied.

"I'll always be there for you."  Brennan said kissing the top of her head before they sat down with Jesse and Emma.

            "I know."  Shalimar said as she eased herself down in the chair.

            Brennan placed a bunch of food on a plate for Shalimar and then gave himself some food, and then they all started eating.  

            "So Shalimar when are you due?"  Emma asked after eating in silence for a few minutes.

            "Any day now."  Shalimar answered.

            "So have you guys come up with any baby names?"  Jesse asked them.

            "Ya, if it's a boy were naming him Devon or Josh."  Shalimar said.

            "And Sydney or Eliza if it's a girl."  Brennan added. 

            "I like those names."  Emma replied.

            "So do you guys now the sex of the baby?"  Jesse asked.

            "No we wanted it to be a surprise."  Brennan answered.

            "We wanted everything to be a surprise."  Shalimar agreed.

            Brennan placed his hand on top of Shalimar and smiled at her.  "Adam only told us were join to be extremely surprise out the sex."

            "If it was me I would want to know or I would die from the suspense."  Emma explained.

            "Well I think we can wait a few more days."  Shalimar said.

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            Shalimar was in her room lying in her bed on her back, the room was pitch black.  There soon was a stream of light coming from the bathroom as Brennan came out, and then it turned off and Brennan made his way over to the bed in his boxers.  He slid in beside Shalimar and rapped his arms around her.

            "I love you."  Brennan whispered into her ear.

            "I love you to."  Shalimar whispered back and gave him a kiss.

            Brennan and Shalimar had started dating a few weeks after Shalimar confessed to him that he was the father of her child.  They had developed a relationship unlike no one has ever seen.  Their love was pure and passionate.  They would die for each other if it came to that kind of situation.  Even their teammates had seen the change in their attitude and the deep passion that they should each other in front of them without hesitation. 

*                                                                      *                                                               *

            It was around midnight and Shalimar woke up with sharp pains in her belly.  Brennan shot up out of his sleep when he heard Shalimar's cries.  "What's wrong?"  He asked looking at her.

            Shalimar pointed at her stomach.  "I think it's time."

            "Time for what?"  Brennan asked not thinking clearly because he was so tried. 

            Shalimar gave him a 'you must be joking' look.  "The baby, coming, now!"  Shalimar said in between sharp painful cramps in her stomach.

            "Now!"  Brennan said.

            "YEEESSSSSS!"  Shalimar cried out gripping onto Brennan hand and squeezed. 

            "Alright lets get down to the lab."  Brennan said leaping out of bed and put on a pair of pants and a shirt.  "Come on lets go."  Brennan told Shalimar grabbing a hold of her hand and helped her out of the room and down the stairs.  They were half way there when Brennan called for Adam on his comring.  "Adam where are you?"  Brennan asked.

            "Down in the lab."  He heard Adam's voice reply.

            "I'm on my way down with Shalimar, she's going into labor."  Brennan announced.

            "Alright I'll get Emma and Jesse down here to help."  Adam replied, knowing they couldn't take Shalimar to a hospital they ask to many questions.  So for the last nine months Adam, Jesse, and Emma had been researching how to deliver a baby.  Adam being the genius he is, thought it would be easy to do it by them selves.  Unlike Jesse and Emma who both had serious doubt about doing it without a license doctor.  

            Brennan burst through the door with Shalimar right beside him.  "Bring her over to the lab chair."  Adam ordered him, and Brennan did what said.

            Soon Emma and Jesse rushed in.  "So she's in labor?"  Emma asked.

            "Yes and her contractions are really close together so it's going to be soon so lets get ready."  Adam ordered the two as Brennan stood beside Shalimar gripping her hand as she screamed out during every contraction.

            Adam, Jesse and Emma disappeared for a minute, they returned looking like doctors, wearing scrubs and long surgical gloves that went up to their elbows, so not to get blood all over them selves.  Brennan couldn't help but laugh but he held it when Shalimar squeezed his hand so tight he yelped in pain.

            Emma had gotten some warm water and towels and blankets to rap the baby in.  Jesse had grabbed a surgical scissors to cut the umbilical cord with, then headed over to Adam who was talking to Shalimar, telling her to breath and push.

            "Alright Shalimar I need you to push."  Adam said.  Jesse started to fell a little woozy when he saw the head of Shalimar child coming out of her.  Emma saw him stumble back to catch himself from falling over; she was immediately by his side and helped him into a chair.

            "You ok?"  She asked him.

            "I'm fine, I think."  Jesse replied.

            "Emma I need your help."  Adam said over his shoulder.

            "I'll be right back."  Emma said giving Jesse a kiss on the top of his head, and then walked back over to Adam.

            "Come on Shal push just a little harder."  Brennan told her.

            "I AM PUSHING!"  Shalimar yelled out in pain, and Emma whipped the sweat that poured from her for head.  "But it hurts LIKE HELL!"

            "It can't be that bad."  Brennan answered.

            Shalimar flashed her eyes at him.  "Want to make a bet.  I'm willing to trade places with you if you want."  Shalimar growled.

            "No that's ok."  Brennan replied.

            "Shalimar I need you to give me a huge push."  Adam ordered her.

            "It feels like I'm giving birth to twins."  Shalimar moaned as the pain continued.

            Adam smiled at her.  "That's because you are!"  Adam replied shocking everyone in the room.

            "WWWWHHAAAATTTTT?"  Shalimar asked as she pushed for Adam.

            "What?"  Brennan asked as well.

            "When I gave Shalimar her ultrasound in the early stage of her pregnancy, I found out but you two both were very clear you wanted everything to be a surprise, so surprise."  Adam explained.

            "Did you hear that Shal were having twins?"  Brennan asked excitedly.

            "YEESSSSSSS."  Shalimar yelled giving one last push.

             Almost immediately they heard the cry of a baby, and Adam rapped the baby in a blank after cutting the umbilical cord.  "It's a girl!"  Adam announced.  

            Adam stood up and handed her to Brennan who cradled her in his arms, he was about to hand her to Shalimar but she screamed out in pain as the other child started coming out.  Brennan gave his little girl to Emma who held her by Shalimar.  

            "Two more pushes!"  Adam said to Shalimar.  Shalimar gave to more huge pushes and heard the cries of her other child.  "It's a baby boy."

            "We have a boy and a girl."  Brennan said with a huge proud smile.  

            Shalimar smiled back at him as Emma handed her, her baby girl.  Adam whipped of the blood of the second baby and gave him to Shalimar.  She held both of her children one in each arm.  Neither of them cried, they just giggled and smiled at her.  

"Their both Ferals." Shalimar announced looking up at Brennan and handed their son to him as she cradled their daughter for a while. 

"How can you tell?"  Emma asked her.

"Mother's instinct."  Shalimar answered.

Jesse stood up from his seat and moved over closer to them.  "I thought you were only having one kid?"  Jesse asked a little curious on why Shalimar didn't know she was having twins.

"It very common for Ferals to have twins, its part of their animal DNA."  Adam explained.

Brennan watched his son reach out with his tiny fingers took a hold of one of his fingers.  There was a brief shock that ran through Brennan's hand and his eyes went a bright yellow as he held on to Brennan's finger.  "Oww!"  Brennan said.

"What's happened?"  Everyone asked in unison.

"He shocked me!"  Brennan explained.

"Is he's both Feral and Elemental?"  Emma asked surprised that he had the combination of both of his parent's mutant abilities. 

            "It unusual but not unheard of."  Adam replied.

            "What about your daughter does she have the same abilities?"  Emma asked.

            Adam shrugged, and Brennan switched children with Shalimar.  He held his finger out to let his daughter gab a hold of it.  Brennan felt a pain unlike anything he has ever felt, it went right up his arm and spread through his body.  "I like she's going to take after her dad!"  Brennan said with a proud smile.

            "So they're both Feral and Elemental?"  Jesse asked.

            "I'm afraid so."  Brennan said giving Shalimar a huge grin.

            There was a short moment of silence, before Adam asked Shalimar and Brennan a question.  "So did you decide on any names?" 

            "Ya, last night we decide on Devon and Sydney."  Shalimar replied snuggling with Devon.

            Brennan bent down and kiss Sydney on her forehead, and then Shalimar on the lips.  "I love you."

            "I love you to."  Shalimar replied kissing him back.

TBC  -I hope everyone like this story so far.  I love writing it.  Next chapter I will reveal what strange abilities that the twins possess besides being both Feral and Elemental.  I wasn't originally going to have Shalimar give birth to twins but I thought it might be interesting later in the story when Eckhart shows up.  Also the story sometimes will jump ahead a month or two, but I'll let you know when it does!  Please Review I really enjoy reading them. So thank you to all that take the time to do so, they inspire me to write moreJ


	2. Strange Ability

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 2:  Strange Ability 

            Shalimar's eyes drooping as she and Brennan cuddled with their two newborn twins.  Brennan noticed Shalimar getting tired and took Sydney from her arms.  

            "What are you doing?"  Shalimar asked him in a protective tone; she knew that Brennan would hurt their children but her mother instinct kicked in.

            "Baby you need your sleep.  I mean you just gave birth to twins you must be tired."  Brennan explained.  

            "No I'm fine."  Shalimar protested to Brennan.

            "I'll believe it once you get at least a couple of hours of sleep."  Brennan said walking over to a baby bed with Sydney in one arm and Devon in the other.

            He placed them both gentle in the bed that Adam had gotten over the Internet.  He kissed them both on the forehead and watched them close their eyes and fall asleep.  Brennan turned around and saw Shalimar sound asleep on the lab chair.  He found the blanket that Adam had laid out for Shalimar before he, Jesse, and Emma went up to the kitchen to grab some coffee and breakfast.  Brennan placed the blanket over Shalimar's body and pulled up a chair beside her and watched her sleeping form, before he fell asleep.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Adam entered the lab a couple of hours later, and he found Brennan and Shalimar asleep along with their two children who were in their baby bed the he bought for them.  Adam walked up to the baby bed and found two sets of eyes staring at him.  He was surprised that the two weren't crying, as a matter of fact they didn't cry as much as normal newborns would.  Adam had come down to the lab to run some blood tests on Sydney and Devon to make sure nothing was wrong and to be positive on their Mutant abilities. 

            Adam approached the twins with caution as he held two vials for their blood.  He carefully drew blood from both of the children and labeled them with each of their names.  Adam sat down at a computer and started the tests on the blood.  With in five minutes the blood was analyzed and putting up data on the computer in front of him.  Adam slowly red the findings on the blood test about any diseases, and it came up negative on both children.  He scrolled down to the part about their Mutant abilities.  Adam went to Sydney's first, it stated that she had both Feral and Elemental abilities, but her Elemental side was stronger then her Feral side.  He then went on to Devon's, but his was the total opposite of Sydney's, his Feral side was stronger then his Elemental side.  He saved the information on the hard drive so Shalimar and Brennan could look at it later.  Adam notice more information at the bottom of the page and scrolled down to read it.  He started reading and could believe what he red.  "It can be possible?"  Adam said out loud, he looked over at the twins then back at the computer.  "It's just impossible!"

            "What's impossible?"  Adam heard Shalimar's voice ask.

            "One of the abilities your children have."  Adam explained twirling around in his chair to face her.

            "Well what is it?"  She asked nervously, afraid it was going to be bad. 

            "You might want to wake up Brennan for this."  Adam explained.

            Shalimar took his advice and nudged Brennan.  "Brennan wake up."  She said softly.

            Brennan's woke up abruptly and looked around wondering what going on.  "What wrong?"

            "Nothing is wrong."  Adam explained.  "I just wanted to tell you both about an ability both of your children have."

            "What is it?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Its so unbelievable that its hard to explain."  Adam started to explain.  "Your children have a accelerated growth hormone."

            "A what?"  Brennan and Shalimar asked unison.

            "They have a accelerated growth hormone, which means they are going to age faster then a normal child without Mutant abilities."  Adam explained.

            "What does that mean exactly?"  Brennan asked a little confused.

            "Well the data shows that in five years both of them will be sixteen, they will age a year just about every four months."  Adam explained.

            "So they'll die before us?"  Shalimar asked.

            "Oh, NO!"  Adam insisted.  "Their growth hormones will slow down with every year until they hit sixteen, in which they will mature as normal teenagers."

            "So with in five years were going to have two mature sixteen year olds?"  Brennan asked.

            "Yes!"  Adam answered.

            "Shit."  Brennan replied with a surprised look on his face.

            "That goes double for me."  Shalimar added.  "Does that mean we'll have to cram their learning skill, because I'm not up for that just yet?"  Shalimar asked.

            "No, everything accelerates, their intelligence, Mutant abilities, and everything else you can think of."  Adam explained as a relieved look spread across Shalimar's face.

            "Well that good."  Brennan said with a smile, right before they heard the twins crying.

            Brennan and Shalimar both rushed over to them, but as soon as the children saw their parents faces they're crying turned to giggles and they both reached up with their little arms at Shalimar and Brennan.  Shalimar picked up Sydney and placed her on her hip as Sydney rapped her tiny arms around her waist and snuggled her head into her mother's side.  Brennan picked up his little boy and cradled him in his arms and Devon laughed and drooled as Brennan tickled his belly.  Adam smiled as her watched the two proud parents play with their children.  

            Shalimar and Brennan walked over to Adam with their twins.  "Can we take them up to the kitchen, so we can get something to eat?"

            "Sure, and I think Jesse and Emma are up there."  Adam replied.

            "Thanks."  Shalimar replied, and then turned her attention to Sydney.  "Is my little girl hungry?"  Shalimar asked in a babyish voice, and Sydney started drooling.  "I'll take that as a yes."

            Shalimar head for the door with Brennan at her side, they walked up to the kitchen slowly.  Brennan opened the door to the kitchen; they entered the room and found Jesse and Emma kissing at one the counters.  

Brennan and Shalimar smiled at each other.  "Uh hum!"  Brennan cleared his throat getting Jesse and Emma's attention.

Emma jumped back from Jesse and blushed as Shalimar gave her a wink.  "Ah we were just, ah doing nothing."  Emma stuttered.

"We were just grabbing something to eat and we'll be gone before you know it."  Brennan explained.  

"No you don't have to rush, take a seat or something."  Jesse replied then took a seat on of the chairs that surround on of the counters.

"Ya, we want to see Sydney and Devon."  Emma replied.

"Alright."  Shalimar said and took a seat across from Jesse.

Brennan handed Emma Devon and went over to the refrigerator and pulled out two pre-made sandwiches and two sodas.  He placed the sandwiches on two plates and brought them over to the counter along with the sodas.

"There are a couple of bottles of baby formula in the microwave.  We were going to bring them down to you, but we got side tracked."  Jesse said.

Brennan turned and went back to get the bottles.  "I bet you were."  He mumbled. 

"So did Adam run the tests on Sydney's and Devon's blood?"  Emma asked as she played with Devon, ignoring Brennan's comment.

"Oh ya, and boy did he find something interesting."  Brennan said handing a bottle to Shalimar and Emma, and then took a bite of his sandwich.

"What was it?"  Jesse asked.

"They have an accelerate growth hormones which will cause them to grow faster than an normal child."  Shalimar explained as she held Sydney who stopped sucking on her bottle and looking at Shalimar's sandwich.  "Sorry Syd you're not old enough to have any."  Shalimar explained to her and she returned to her bottle. 

"So how fast will they grow?"  Emma asked.

"A year about every four months, until they hit sixteen in five years then they grow as normal teenagers."  Shalimar explained.

"They'll be sixteen in five years!"  Jesse said astonished. 

"Ya its a little overwhelming."  Brennan replied finishing his sandwich and taking Sydney and her bottle from Shalimar so she could eat.  Shalimar was starving from all the energy she use when she gave birth, and wolfed down her sandwich in record time.

"Hungry!"  Jesse joked.

Shalimar flashed her yellow feral eyes at him.  "You would be hungry to if you gave birth to twins three hours ago."

Brennan held Sydney who started falling asleep in his arms after finishing off her formula.  "Well I think Sydney is getting tired, I'm going to go put her to bed."

Jesse was kind of surprise that Brennan was taking the initiative towards the caring of the twins, he really didn't think that Brennan would because of his own child like attitude sometimes. 

"I think Devon is tired to."  Emma replied.

"Here I'll take him."  Shalimar told her getting up from her chair and walked around the counter to take Devon from Emma.

"We'll see you guys later."  Brennan said as he and Shalimar walked out of the kitchen to but the twins to bed.

*                                                                      *                                                               *

             Mason Eckhart sat quietly at his desk skimming through a pile of mission files.  Soon he heard a beep coming from his computer, and a message boxes popped up on the screen.  He clicked on the button that said 'incoming communication'.  An older man's face appeared on the screen, he was in his late fifties maybe early sixties and had a stern look on his face.  

            Eckhart gave a small smile.  "Ah, Mr. Fox so good of you to call back."

            "No problem Eckhart, I'm very eager to find out on why you want me for this mission."  Mr. Fox replied.

"Well I know you'll enjoy it so very much, since it'll hit you close to home."  Eckhart said.

"So what is it?"  Mr. Fox asked.

"Well it's about your daughter, Shalimar."  Eckhart explained as he saw the angry expression over come Mr. Fox's face.

"What about my Freak of a daughter."  Mr. Fox replied, remembering the surprise he and his wife got when they gave birth to a Mutant.  He never wanted a Mutant living in his house, so when Shalimar's mother moved out when she was ten she left him Shalimar.  He hated Mutant's and use to beat on Shalimar when she showed one slight thing of her Feral ability.  When Shalimar's Feral abilities started to over come her he had kicked her out on the streets, leaving her to fend for herself.

"One of my Mutant's was able to hack into our friend Adam's computer and found something very interesting about your daughter."  Eckhart explained.

"So what did you find?"  Mr. Fox asked, not very impressed that his daughter was still alive.

"We found out that she just gave birth to twins."  Eckhart explained.

"So she had twins, why is that so important?"  Mr. Fox asked.

"Well one is that the father is also a mutant giving the child more than one ability."  Eckhart said.

Mr. Fox eyes narrowed, as he grew angrier with the father of his grandchildren also being a Mutant.  "SO?"  He asked angrily.

"Well they have the ability to grow faster than normal children.  It would be very useful if we could apprehend them so we can do some very important experiments."  Eckhart explained trying not to reveal too much to his friend.

"So you want me to kidnap one of them?"  Mr. Fox asked.

"Well yes, but if your able to take both that would be even better."  Eckhart said.

"So when do you want me to do this?"  Mr. Fox asked Eckhart.

"I'm not sure yet.  So I'll call you back when I have more details about what I want you to do."  Eckhart replied.

"Fine!"  Mr. Fox huffed and the screen went black.

TBC  -So how does everyone like the twist in the story about Shalimar's father being involved in the kidnapping her two children.  I have to give full credit to Alejandra Flores who emailed me about the idea of one of Shalimar's parents being involved with Eckhart and stuff.  SO thanks to Alex who emailed me about ideas and to everyone else who emailed me I really enjoy reading the emails and your reviews.  Also it's hard to believe but I have so many Mutant X story idea's running through my head at once, I'm getting some writers block on this story so if anyone has any ideas PLEASE put it in a Review or email me!!!!!!  Thank so muchJ


	3. Back In Shape

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 3: Back In Shape

Three Weeks Later

            "So are when are you going to ask her?"  Jesse said eagerly as Brennan sat across from him twirling a ring around his fingers.

            "I wanted to ask her before Sydney and Devon were born but they came sooner than I thought.  Then I thought about asking her a couple days after they were born but she might think I'm asking her just because she's the mother of my two children."  Brennan explained as he put the ring back in its box.

            "But isn't that the reason?"  Jesse asked.

            "NO!"  Brennan snapped at him.  "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"  Brennan yelled.

            Jesse didn't think that comment would upset Brennan so much.  "Sorry Brennan, I didn't mean it.  I just figured you're doing it because you wanted Sydney and Devon to grow up with parents that are… you know."  Jesse mumbled.

            "Well I considered that but I'm really in love with her.  I would do it even if we didn't have two children."  Brennan explained.

            There was a short moment of silence before Jesse spoke again.  "So you're really going to ask Shalimar to marry you?"

            Just Brennan's luck, Emma entered the room and heard Jesse's last question.  "Your what?"  Emma asked.

            "He's asking Shalimar to marry him."  Jesse answered before Brennan could.

            Emma started squealing and jumping up and down.  "Oh, my god congratulations!"  Emma said giving Brennan a huge hug and almost knocked him out of his chair.

            "Thanks."  Brennan replied.  

            "I can't wait to see Shalimar!"  Emma said with a smile.

            Brennan's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.  "Whoa Emma you can say anything to Shalimar I haven't even asked her yet!"  Brennan said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down a bit. 

            "You haven't asked her yet?"  Emma asked.

            "I already told you that!"  Jesse added.

            "Oh, I just I wasn't paying attention to that.  All I heard was Shalimar and marry, everything after I didn't hear."  Emma confessed.

            "It's ok."  Brennan said knowing she was about to burst through the ceiling with all the excitement she had bottled up inside her.  "You just can't tell Shalimar."

            "Tell me what?"  Brennan heard Shalimar's voice coming from the doorway.

            "That you're getting…" Emma started before Brennan jumped forward and placed his hand over her mouth so she didn't tell Shalimar.

            "Nothing!"  Brennan added quickly.

            Shalimar walked over to them with Sydney and Devon placed on each of her hips.  She raised her eyebrow and stared at Brennan knowing her boyfriend was lying to her.  "No what?"

            "Nothing, I'll tell you later."  Brennan replied giving Shalimar one of his killer smiles.

            Shalimar thought her knee's where melting, she would die for one of his smiles.  "Alright."  She said trying not to show her weakness towards him.  Shalimar quickly looked away from him and over to Emma.  "You ready?"

            "Ya!"  Emma replied stepping over to her and took Sydney from Shalimar.

            "What are you girls doing?"  Brennan asked curiously. 

            "Were going to go spar."  Shalimar replied.

            "But why?"  Jesse asked.

            "Helllllooooo, look a still have pregnancy fat.  You don't just burn it off by sitting around doing nothing."  Shalimar explained pointing at her stomach.

            "Hey I think you look great."  Brennan said walking over and planting a kiss on Shalimar's lips.

            "Thanks but your suppose to say that."  Shalimar replied.

            "I don't have to, but I like to."  Brennan replied then blew gently onto her neck.

            Shalimar tried not to giggle but the air tickled her neck.  "Stop!"  She said playfully to Brennan.

            "We'll pick this up later."  Brennan whispered into her ear making her blush.

            Shalimar saw Emma waiting patiently over by the door.  "I'm coming."

            "Do you want us to take Sydney and Devon while you guys spar?"  Brennan asked.

            "No that's fine."  Shalimar replied, she turned and looked at Devon on her hip.  "You want to see mommy kick aunty Em's butt, don't you?"  Shalimar asked her son in a childish voice.

            Brennan couldn't help but laugh at Shalimar's comment to their son.  Emma huffed at Shalimar.  "I heard that!"

            Shalimar gave a sly smile as Devon giggled at his mom.  "Even Devon thought it was funny."  Shalimar explained.

            "You'll might be surprised, I've been practicing a lot since you were pregnant.  I'm getting quite good!"  Emma said in defense.

            Brennan rolled his eyes and mouthed to Shalimar 'she's not that good'.  Shalimar held herself back from bursting out in laughter.  Emma gave them a dirty look knowing they were talking about her.  "Are you coming?"

            "Ya I'm coming!"  Shalimar replied and started walking over toward the door.

            "Have fun."  Brennan said with a smile.

            "Don't worry we will."  Shalimar replied over her shoulder.  Brennan smiled and went back over and sat with Jesse.

*                                                                      *                                                                   *

            Shalimar and Emma entered one of the training rooms and placed the twins down in one of the corners.  Emma moved out to the middle of the room as Shalimar talked to her two children.

            "Now you two sit here quietly and watch mommy kick aunty Em's butt, ok?"  Shalimar explained to her children.  The just sat there looking up at her, she started to see her two children grow more and more each week.  Sydney with her bright green eyes, and Devon with his baby blue eyes had both started growing dirty blond hair.  Shalimar had noticed that they were crawling around more and were more curious than usual, she knew it was a little of their feral side kicking in.

            "Come on Shal."  Emma said in a huff. 

            "Ya, I'm coming."  Shalimar said giving her kids a kiss, then stood up and moved into the center of the room in front of Emma.

            "Don't worry Shal, I'll take it easy on you."  Emma said with a smile.

            "By all means, please do."  Shalimar replied.  "So are we going for light contact or full contact?"  Shalimar asked.

            "Lets go light sense we have babies in the room."  Emma answered.

            "That fine."  Shalimar said getting down in a defensive position.

            Emma immediately attacked Shalimar with a couple of kicks, but Shalimar blocked them easily and hit Emma lightly in the stomach with her elbow trying not to hit her to hard. 

            Emma grabbed her stomach.  "I thought I said light contact."

            "That was light!"  Shalimar protested with a satisfied smile.

            Emma quickly tried to punch Shalimar but she missed.  Shalimar grabbed onto Emma's arm and pushed her down to the floor and held her arm behind her back.  "Oww."  Emma yelped.

            "What do you say?"  Shalimar said.

            "UNCLE, UNCLE!"  Emma begged Shalimar.

            Shalimar let go of her arm and held out her hand to help Emma off the floor.  Emma stood up and looked over at the twins who looked very pleased at their mom.  "Well Devon and Sydney look happy."  Emma said.

            Shalimar looked over at her two children, as soon as she looked away from Emma, Emma took her chance to take the upper hand.  Emma grabbed onto Shalimar's hand and through a kick into her stomach.  Shalimar looked surprised when she felt Emma's kick to her side.  Shalimar eyes flashed a bright yellow, and Emma knew she just unleashed the beast.  Emma tried desperately to fight off Shalimar who came at her with a huge amount of kicks and punches.  Emma got tired quickly, but Shalimar kept on coming.

            "Shalimar I need to take a break."  Emma said jumping back holding up her hands in defense.

            Shalimar stopped in mid kick.  "Are you sure?"

            "Yes!"  Emma replied quickly.

            "Alright."  Shalimar said bring down her foot, and whipped the sweat that pored from her forehead.  "That was a fun, we should do it again."

            "Not anytime soon I hope."  Emma replied.

            Shalimar gave her a 'you must be kidding look' and walked back over to her kids.  "Wasn't that fun?"  She said to her twins as they reached up at their mommy, and she picked them up and walked out of the room with Emma.

*                                                                      *                                                                   *

            "So can you and Emma take Sydney and Devon tonight?"  Brennan asked Jesse.

            "Ya sure.  So were are taking her?"  Jesse asked him as Brennan slumped down on the couch, waiting for Shalimar and Emma to return from their sparing session.

            "I'm not telling!"  Brennan replied with a sheepish smile.

            "Oh come on."  Jesse said in a disappointed voice.  "Not even a hint?"

            "Nope, my lips are sealed."  Brennan said pretending to lock his lips and through away the key.

            "You suck."  Jesse replied angrily.

            Brennan was going to say something to Jesse but heard Shalimar and Emma talking and laughing as they came through the door.  "So you won?"  Brennan asked getting up from the couch and walking over to Shalimar and took Sydney from her.

            Emma rolled her eyes.  "Who do think?"

            "So you got whooped?"  Brennan asked Emma. 

            "Oh ya."  Emma said as Jesse walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

            "Maybe next time you'll beat her."  Jesse said to her as she smiled.

            "There not going to be a next time.  That the last time I'm sparring her."  Emma joked giving Shalimar a smile.  "Even Sydney and Devon enjoyed watching me get my butt kicked by their mom."

            "It wasn't that bad!"  Shalimar said sarcastically as Emma rolled her eyes at Shalimar's comment.

            Brennan interrupted the conversation before it went any further.  "You might want to go get ready."

            "What?"  Shalimar asked confused.

            "I'm taking you out."  Brennan replied.

            "Where?"  Shalimar asked.

            "It's a secret."  Brennan answered.

            Shalimar was not impressed that Brennan was springing this on her at the last minute.  "Well what about Devon and Sydney?"

            "That's where we come in, the babysitters for the night."  Jesse answered.  

            "See I have everything taken care of."  Brennan said handing Emma Sydney.

            "Alright."  Shalimar agreed and gave Devon over to Jesse.  "What should I wear?"

            "Anything you want."  Brennan replied with a huge grin.

            "Ok, if you say so."  Shalimar said, then gave her two kids a kiss and started out the room with Brennan right behind her.

            Brennan turned back toward Jesse and Emma and mouthed 'thank you', they smiled and waved for him to get going.

TBC  -Hope you guys like this story.  The only problem I have is that I'm starting to get writers block, so any ideas would be helpful.  I want to thanks everyone who emailed me with ideas or put them on a review, they are helping.  Next chapter will have a lot of stuff in it so it's going to be at least a week before I have the next chapter. Sorry!  Please Review!


	4. Just A Little Fun

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 4:  Just A Little Fun

            Shalimar took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes.  Brennan had already changed while Shalimar was in the shower and waited for her down in the rec. room.  Shalimar soon came down; she wore a pair of tight black sleek pants, a tight red T-shirt with a very low V-neck, and her long black leather jacket.  Brennan was dressed in his normal all black clothing and his long leather jacket.

            Brennan smiled when he saw Shalimar come over to him.  "Ready?"

            "Yup."  Shalimar answered.

            "Have a good time."  Jesse said bouncing Devon on his knee.

            "We will."  Brennan said giving his two children a kiss on the top of their head. 

            Shalimar walked over beside him and also gave them a kiss.  "Now don't forget to feed them, put them to bed early, and read them ……" Shalimar started to explain before Emma interrupted her.

            "We know Shalimar, Brennan already told us everything."  Emma said with a huff.

            "I know but."  Shalimar started.

            "No buts just go."  Emma replied waving for them to get going.

            "Come on Shal, let's go."  Brennan said draping his arm around Shalimar's shoulders and led her towards the door.  "Don't wait up."  Brennan said to Jesse and Emma before they left the room.

            "Don't worry we will."  Jesse yelled back.

            Brennan led Shalimar to the front door and outside; were he had the black Audi waiting out front.  He opened the car door for Shalimar then ran around the front of the car and climbed in.  He started up the car and took off down the driveway.

            "So where are you taking me?"  Shalimar asked curiously. 

            "You'll see, but you'll have to put this on."  Brennan answered pulling out a blindfold and handed it to her.  

"You have got to be kidding me."  Shalimar said taking the blindfold and tied it over her eyes.

            Brennan drove for ten minutes; he kept glancing over at Shalimar and noticed she was starting to get very inpatient.  "Were almost there."  Brennan announced.

            "Good."  Shalimar replied.  After a few more turns, Shalimar finally felt the car pull to a stop.  "Can I take this off now?"

            "No not yet."  Brennan said getting out of the car and went over to the passenger side.  He opened up the door and helped Shalimar out of the car.  

            Shalimar stood beside the car with her hands out in front of her trying to find Brennan.  The next thing she knew she felt Brennan pick her up into his arms.  "What are you doing?"  Shalimar asked with a giggle.

            "Nothing."  Brennan replied as he started to walk away from the car.

            Shalimar tried to figure out were Brennan had taken her, she swore she heard leafs crackling underneath his feet.  Not to long after Brennan had picked Shalimar up he put her down.

            "Can I take this off now?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Not just yet."  Brennan said and after a few seconds she heard Brennan's voice again.  "Alright you can take it off."

            Shalimar quickly took off the blindfold; she was standing at the edge of a cliff that looked out at the city.  Shalimar was speechless, she just looked at the lights that shown brightly across the sky.  "I love this place."

            "I knew you'd remember."  Brennan said walking up behind Shalimar and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

            "How could I forget, this is where you took me on our first date."  Shalimar replied turning around and gave him a kiss.

            "Yup."  Brennan replied.

            "Thank you."  Shalimar said with a smile and gave him another kiss.

            "Your welcome."  Brennan replied after the kiss.  "Want to sit down?"  Brennan asked motioning to a blanket that he had laid down on the ground.

            "Ya."  Shalimar answered and as Brennan sat down on the blanket.  She sat down between Brennan's legs and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.  They sat there for a half an hour just in silence as they looked at the city lights.  "So why did you bring me up here?"  Shalimar asked Brennan.

            "I wanted to ask you something."  Brennan answered her plainly.

            "So what is it?"  Shalimar asked as she pulled away from Brennan so she could face him.

            Brennan took a deep breath and thought about how he was going to word his question.  "Before I ask it I want you to know it has nothing to do with Sydney and Devon, well it does but that's besides the point.  The main reason is that I'm madly in love with you and I would do this no matter what the situation was.  So hear it goes."  Brennan took a slight pause.  "Shalimar will you marry me?"

            Shalimar's eyes widened and she was speechless, she was trying to process Brennan's question as fast as possibly.  She quickly leaned forward and gave a deep long passionate kiss.

            When Shalimar pulled away from the kiss Brennan knew her answer.  "So I take that as a yes?"

            Shalimar smiled and kissed him again as her second answered.  Brennan smiled sweetly at her.  "I love how you answer."  Brennan said and kissed her once again.

            Brennan broke away from the kiss and pulled out the ring box out of the inside pocket in his leather jacket.  "Here."  Brennan said taking a hold of Shalimar's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

            Shalimar looked at the ring.  "It's so beautiful, I love it."

            "So do you want to go back and show it off to Emma, Jesse, and Adam?"  Brennan asked.

            "Nope."  Shalimar said shaking her head.  "I want to stay right here for a little longer."  

            "Ok."  Brennan said pulling Shalimar close to him again.  "You're not worried about Sydney and Devon?"

            "No I trust Emma and Jesse.  Besides when was the last time we got to go out by ourselves?"  Shalimar explained.

            "Good point."  Brennan answered hugging Shalimar tighter.

*                                                                      *                                                                   *

            Jesse and Emma sat on the couch in the rec. room watching TV with Sydney and Devon on each of their laps.  

            "So do you think Shalimar said yes?"  Jesse asked Emma out of the blue.

            "Yes, of course she will."  Emma said as she stood up and placed Sydney on the couch and walked over to grab a drink.  "Shalimar loves Brennan."

            "Your right."  Jesse said agreeing with his girlfriend.  Jesse turned to Devon who was on his lap and smiled at him.  "Girls are always right."  Jesse told him in a childish voice.  Then without any notice Devon's eyes turned a bright yellow and he reached over and took a big chunk out of Jesse's arm.  "Holy CRAP!"  Jesse yelled holding his arm that was starting to bleed.

            "What happened?"  Emma asked as she headed quickly back over towards the couch.  

            Jesse placed Devon on the couch beside his sister and got up holding his arm.  "He bit me."

            "He what?"  Emma asked.

            "He bit me, and broke the skin."  Jesse replied.  "He's not supposed to have teeth!"

            "Let me see."  Emma said looking at Jesse's arm seeing defiant teeth marks on his arm.  "That's impossible."

            "Tell that to him."  Jesse said pointing to Devon who had propped himself up on his feet and looked over the back of the couch and stared at Jesse and Emma, along with his sister.

            "They can't have teeth."  Emma explained.

            Jesse was going to reply but saw Sydney start collecting energy in her hand.  "Shit!"  Jesse said lunging himself on Emma bring her to the ground behind a table as the bolt of energy passed over them and hit the wall creating a huge burn mark where it hit.

            "What just happen?"  Emma asked a little stunned about what just happened.

            "Sydney just through a bolt of electricity at us."  Jesse explained to her, and lifted over the table and another bolt electricity came at him.  He through himself right back down on top of Emma.  "Now they're both doing it."

            "This is not good."  Emma said.

            "You got that right."  Jesse replied.  "Adam, could you help us?"  Jesse asked into his comring.

            "With what?"  Jesse heard Adam ask.

            "Devon and Sydney, they're going postal with their powers."  Jesse replied.

            "What?"  Adam said surprised.

            "You heard me, HELP!"  Jesse begged.

            "I'll be right there."  Adam replied.

            "Be careful of the bolts of electricity flying at you when you come in."  Jesse told him as he heard another bolt fly over the table and hit the wall behind them.

            Adam ran down the hall to the rec. room.  He entered the room and a bolt of electricity immediately came at him, Adam dove to the floor and crawled over to Jesse and Emma who were lying side by side facing the two twins.  

            "When did this start?"  Adam asked.

            "Only five minutes ago, when Devon's eyes went Feral and he bit my arm."  Jesse explained as he held his arm.   "He has teeth."

            "Are you sure?"  Adam asked and Jesse should him the teeth marks on his arm.  "Are you ok?"

            "I'm fine, I'm just worried that they're going to do major damage."  Jesse said.  

            "I'm calling Brennan and Shalimar."  Adam told them.  

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            "So are you excited to plan the wedding?"  Brennan asked Shalimar.

            "No!"  Shalimar replied strait forward.

            "Why not?  I thought it was every girls dream to plan their own wedding."  Brennan explained a little surprised at her answer.  "I mean even Emma has her wedding planned out to the smallest detail, that's if Jesse ever gets the balls to asks her."

            Shalimar gave a small laugh.  "That just not my kind of thing.  I was raised be my father, sort of.  Until he through me out on the street when I was ten, I never got the chance to dream about that stuff.  All I cared about was where I was going to get my next meal from or where I was going to go to stay warm."  Shalimar said to him trying not to get emotional about the subject.

            "Well now you can.  Unless you want to go down to the city hall and get married by the priest down there."  Brennan said jokingly pulling Shalimar's body closer to him. 

            "Actually that sounds great."  Shalimar replied plainly.

            "Your joking right!"  Brennan said with a laugh.

            "No I'm serious.  I have no family or friends to invite to a wedding.  The only people I want there is Jesse, Emma, Adam, Devon, and Sydney."  Shalimar explained as she counted them on her fingers.

            Brennan didn't really know what to say.  "So how's two weeks from now?"

            "Are you serious?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Ya, lets do it in two weeks."  Brennan suggested.

            "Sounds good to me."  Shalimar agreed as she placed her head on Brennan's chest and they sat looking out at the city in silence. 

"Brennan, Shalimar are you there?"  Brennan heard Adam's voice coming from his comring.

            "Ya were here."  Brennan replied.

            "I think you should come back right now."  Adam ordered them.

            "Why?  Is everything ok?"  Brennan asked.

            "No not quite, just get back here."  Adam said.

            "We'll be right there."  Brennan replied standing up with Shalimar.

            "What's wrong?"  Shalimar asked him.

            Brennan picked up the blanket and started walking away.  "I don't know he didn't say."

            "Do you think it about Sydney and Devon?"  Shalimar asked a little worried.

            "I don't know."  Brennan replied as he and Shalimar starting running towards the car.  They climbed in and Brennan drove towards the Sanctuary as fast as he could without putting the car out of control.  

Brennan pulled into the driveway and parked the car in front of the main door, instead of taking the time to park it in the garage.  They both jumped out of the car and ran into the Sanctuary.  "Where are they?"  Shalimar asked as they both stopped in the hallway. 

"I don't know."  Brennan said before he called Adam on his comring.  "Adam where are you?"

"Down in the rec. room."  Adam's voice replied.  Brennan and Shalimar ran quickly down the hall towards the rec. room.  

Brennan opened up the door and he and Shalimar rushed in to find Jesse, Emma, and Adam on the floor behind a table.  Before one of them could ask what was happening they found out first hand, when a two bolts of electricity flew over at them.  Neither of them moved as the bolts missed their bodies by a foot.  They looked over at the couch where the bolts came from and saw that their two children were the ones shooting at them.  

Shalimar was the first to make a move towards the couch and Brennan followed suit.  The two angry parents stopped only a few feet away from the couch.  Shalimar crossed her arms and just stood there with a disappointed look on her face.  The two twins eyes turned yellow and were about to gather another bunch of energy, when they saw whom they were going to through it at, they immediately stopped and their eyes turned back to their normal color.  Sydney and Devon squealed and smiled as they reached with their little fingers out at their two parents.  Brennan and Shalimar stood there ground and didn't move a muscle.

Devon got angry when his mom did come over to him when he reached for her, his eyes turned a bright yellow almost as bright has his mothers feral eyes.  Shalimar saw he eyes and flashed him her own and gave a low growl warning him not to push her.  "Don't you dare give me those eyes mister!"  Shalimar said to her son as his eyes slowly turned back to its baby blue color, and he plopped himself back down on the couch beside her sister who had given up already.

Shalimar and Brennan finally went over and picked up their children and walked back over to Emma, Jesse, and Adam who started getting up off the floor.  "What happened?"  Shalimar asked them.

"They went totally crazy with their powers."  Emma explained.  "I mean look what Devon did to Jesse."  Emma said grabbing Jesse's arm and showed them Jesse's bleeding arm.

"He bit you?"  Brennan asked with a slight laugh.

"Its not funny, the little bugger broke the skin."  Jesse said butting pressure back on his arm.

"Hey he didn't get that from me."  Brennan said in defense, as Shalimar just glared at him.  "Well he didn't."  Brennan added.

Shalimar was going to say something back at him, when Emma noticed the ring around Shalimar's finger.  Emma almost lost it.  "OH MY GOD, YOU SAID YES!"  She squealed jumping up and down.

Shalimar started to blush a little when Emma brought up the subject.  She shook her yes in reply.  Emma got close to Shalimar and looked at her ring.  "Congratulations."

"Thanks."  Shalimar replied.

Emma could control herself anymore.  "Shal it's going to be so much fun helping you plan your wedding."  She said jumping up and down.

"Emma calm down."  Shalimar said in a soothing voice.  "We decided not to have a wedding."

"What?"  Emma, Jesse, and Adam all asked in unison. 

"We want to get married at the city hall in two weeks."  Shalimar answered.

"Two weeks?"  They all asked again in unison.

"Ya, that way the kids can have a mother and father that are married before they turn one."  Brennan explained.

"Your serious?"  Jesse asked them.

"Ya!"  Shalimar replied.

"Cool!"  Jesse said, but did not look like he was that thrilled to hear the news.  "I want you both to know that I'm very happy for you even though I might not be showing it, but I'm concentrating more on my arm that is still BLEEDING!"  Jesse explained raising his voice so he could get Adam's attention.

            "OH right, I'm sorry Jesse.  Lets go down and clean that up."  Adam suggested.

            "That sounds good to me."  Jesse replied before walking off with Adam to the lab.

            "Tomorrow I want to run some test on Sydney and Devon to see way they are showing their powers so strongly."  Adam said before leaving the room.

            "Sure!"  Shalimar said then turned to her son and tickled his stomach until he was laughing uncontrollably.  "You are so bad."

            "I wonder who he got that from."  Brennan said to Sydney underneath his breath.

            "I heard that."  Shalimar said hitting his arm with her free hand.

            Emma laughed.  "I'm going to go check on Jesse."

            "Alright."  Shalimar said.  "And I need to put these three to bed."  Shalimar explained giving Brennan a smirk.

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            "Ah, Eckhart I'm glad you called.  I was wondering when you wanted these kids."  Mr. Fox told Eckhart from his computer.

            "In two weeks I want them here in my custody, Fox."  Eckhart ordered Shalimar's father.

            "I'll be my pleasure."  Mr. Fox replied.  "What would you like me to do with my freak of a daughter and her boyfriend?"

            "Whatever you want to do."  Eckhart answered. "I don't even care how you get the kids I just want them."

            "As you wish."  Mr. Fox said with a smile as the screen to his computer went back to its original desktop color.  Mr. Fox leaned back in his black leather chair he thought long and hard on a strategy he could use to kidnap his two grandchildren.  Then he knew what he had to do, hunt down his own daughter.

TBC   -Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I've been very busy with school and a night SAT prep course, it's hard to find the time to write.  So it's going to be a couple of weeks before I get the next chapter up.  I would like everyone's opinion on weather or not I should right about the wedding or get straight to the kidnapping.  Please email me with your opinion, Thanks.  Oh and if you have any suggestions or idea's about the story you can email me also.  Please Review!


	5. Gone

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 5:  Gone

Two Weeks Later 

            The newlywed couple lay awake in their bed, just cuddling after their long and tiring wedding day.  Adam had given them a couple of days off from work and from the twins as their honeymoon.  Jesse and Emma had taking the cribs out of Shalimar and Brennan's room and put them in their own room so they could watch the kids at night, giving Brennan and Shalimar the room to themselves.  

            "So was today everything you hoped for?"  Brennan said wrapping his arms around his wife pulling her closer to him.

            "Ya."  Shalimar said turning over so she could face him.

            Shalimar gave him a sheepish look.  "What are you think?"  Brennan asked her but already knew what she was thinking.

            "I think you know."  Shalimar said giving Brennan a very passionate kiss.  Shalimar gave a giggle as Brennan pulled the covers over their heads and gave her a passionate kiss.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Shalimar woke up in the morning lying on Brennan's bare chest; his arm was wrapped around her shoulders to keep her close to him.  She gave a low purr as she ran her fingers slowly down Brennan's chest, waking him up.  

            Brennan glanced down at Shalimar who was now looking up at him.  "So how'd you sleep?"  Brennan asked.

            "Besides the fact that we only got a couple of hours of sleep, I would say pretty good."  Shalimar said with smile.

            "Hey it was worth it."  Brennan said in reply.

            Shalimar laughed.  "So we have the whole day to ourselves, what do you want to do?"

            "I say we go down get some food, come back up and have breakfast in bed."  Brennan suggested.

            "Sounds good to me."  Shalimar replied sitting up and swung herself out of bed.  She throws on a tank top and a pair of sweat pants as Brennan got out of bed slowly.  He followed Shalimar's lead and put on a pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt.  The two walked out of their room and made their way down to the kitchen.  

The door slid open to the kitchen, Emma and Jesse looked up from were they were sitting they each had one of the twins on their laps, they saw Brennan and Shalimar shuffle into the kitchen.  

"Good morning."  Emma said to the couple as she saw their two faces light up when they saw their two kids.

"Morning."  They two replied walking over to them.

"So how did you two sleep last night?"  Jesse asked.

"Sleep?  There wasn't very much sleep going on, if you know what I mean."  Brennan said jokingly to Jesse as the two broke out laughing.

"Men!"  Shalimar huffed rolling her eyes at them.  Emma laughed as Shalimar picked up Sydney from her lap.  "What about you guys?  Did you get any sleep or did these two keep you up all night?"

"Actually they slept very good."  Emma answered.

"Good I was afraid that they were going to keep you up."  Shalimar told her.

"No they went right to sleep."  Emma said.  "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Eating breakfast in bed and sleeping!"  Brennan said walking over to the refrigerator to get some food.  "What about you?"

"We were going to take the kids to the mall, if that's ok?"  Emma replied.

"It fine with us, just keep them busy and you won't have any problems like two weeks ago."  Shalimar answered with a laugh.

"Just make sure you take Devon to the sports shop, he loves to look at the all the sport stuff, and I promise he won't bit you if you do."  Brennan explained with a laugh.

"Hey my arm is still healing from that."  Jesse argued.  "By the way what was it that triggered them to go postal?"

"It was the lack off activity.  Adam did the test a while ago and that's what he said triggered it.  It's their Feral side that makes them so restless."  Shalimar explained.  "They haven't learned to control their powers like we have because they're so young."

"So all we have to do is keep them busy and we won't have any problems?"  Jesse asked.

"Basically."  Brennan said walking over with a tray of food in his hands.  

"Good I don't want any more bite marks on my arm."  Jesse said sarcastically. 

Both Brennan and Shalimar rolled their eyes and Shalimar gave Emma Sydney and they left the room before Jesse said anything else stupid. 

            "Was it something I said?"  Jesse said.  Emma just shook her head at her boyfriend and got up from the table and walked over to the door with Sydney.  "What?"

            Emma could only laugh at him, she didn't know what else to do, but laugh.  "What's so funny?"  Jesse asked her.

            "Nothing."  Emma answered.  "Are you ready to go?"

            "Ya."  Jesse replied getting up and walking over to her with Devon in his arms.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

Jesse parked the car in the parking lot to the mall.  The mall was crowded with people and Devon and Sydney seemed excited when they walked through the mall entrance.  Emma had grabbed the two-seat stroller out of the back of the car and brought it into the mall with them.  Jesse and Emma placed the twins in the stroller and started walking through the mall, not knowing they were being closely watched.

After two hours of walking back and forth through the mall, the four had stopped at the food court to grab something to eat.  Jesse took Devon out of the stroller and looked at Emma.  "I'm going to go to the sports shop with Devon.  Could you get me something?"

"Sure."  Emma replied giving Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jesse turned and left, leaving the two girls by them selves.  Emma stood in line with her back turned away from the twelve men that pushed their way through crowd to get to Emma and Sydney.  Women screamed as the men through them out of the way making a path for an older looking man walking behind them.  Emma turned around when she heard the scared sounding screams coming from behind her.

Emma recognized that they were GSA agents, but she didn't know why they were there.  Emma quickly pushed the stroller behind her to protect Sydney and got down getting ready for an attack from the agents.  The agents didn't even get close to her; they just made a path for the man behind them.

The older man walked up closer to her, then stopped and just stared at her.  "Shalimar its good to see you again."  The man said.

Emma was confused at the man's statement.  "But I'm not…" Emma started before the man cut her off.

            "Don't start with me."  The man said angrily.

            "But…" Emma protested before cut off again.

            "I don't want to hear it.  All I want is your children and that's it."  The man said.

            Emma was now getting pissed off.  "You're not taking this child!"

            "Oh I'm afraid I am."  The man said snapping his fingers, triggering the agents to move forward to Emma.

            Emma prepared for the attack, she took a couple down by creating an image of them being hit by a truck.  Before she could do it again to thee other man, four of them jumped at her grabbing her arms.  One stood right in front of her and punched her several times in the stomach.  She soon was toppled over in pain on the floor of the mall.  Emma held her stomach as she saw the black dress shoe of the old man in front of her head.

            Jesse came out of the sports shop and heard scream's coming from the food court.  Jesse started running toward the screams with Devon in his arm.

            "Shalimar, I was expecting more from you."  The man said to Emma, as he grabbed Sydney from the stroller.  "So where is the other child?"  Emma just moaned in replied.  "That's alright I only need one."  The old man said with a smile.  "Sleep tight my little sweet freak."  The old man said with a smirk and kicked Emma in the face knocking her unconscious.  The old man and the GSA agents left the mall with Sydney.

            Jesse reached the food court right after the agents and the man left the mall.  He found a group of people surrounding a motionless body.  "Emma!"  Jesse said as he pushed his way through the people.  Emma lied on the floor unconscious, and Jesse knelt down to her.  "Emma."  Jesse screamed as her shook her body trying to wake her, but she still remained in her motionless state.  Jesse looked over at the stroller it was empty.  He jumped up and looked around at the people surrounding them.  "Did anyone see who did this?"  Jesse asked desperately, but no one answered.  "Did ANYONE see ANYTHING?"  Jesse asked raising his voice.

            "Ya I saw."  A young woman said moving out of the group towards Jesse.  "These men in suits came in and beat her up, then took the child that was with her." 

            "Oh, crap."  Jesse said, knowing it was GSA agents.  "Here hold him for me."  Jesse ordered the woman as he gave Devon to her.   Jesse went over to Emma and picked her up and through her over his shoulder, then took Devon back in his free arm.  Everyone moved quickly away from his path, as they saw the determination on his face.  

Jesse went out to the car and placed Emma in the passenger seat and Devon in his car chair in the back.  He climbed in and drove the car towards the Sanctuary.  "Adam are you there?"  Jesse asked into his comring.

"Ya Jesse what's up?"  Adam's voice replied.

"GSA agents were at the mall, they beat up Emma and took Sydney!"  Jesse said as panic rushed over him.

"What?"  Adam asked shocked.

"They took Sydney and Emma's unconscious."  Jesse explained for the second time.

'_This is not good.  How did Eckhart found out about them?'  Adam thought to himself as Jesse screamed his name for an answer on what he should do.  "Oh, bring Emma and Devon to the lab when you get here."  Adam answered._

"Are you going to tell Shalimar and Brennan?"  Jesse asked as he drove around 85 mph through the back roads.

"Not until you get here to explain what happened."  Adam replied.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes."  Jesse said then the signal stopped.

Adam slumped down in his chair and put his hands in his head.  _'How the hell am I going to tell them that their daughter was kidnapped by their enemy?'   Adam thought, as he ran through a couple of situations in his head, before he called them down to the lab._

*                                                                      *                                                                    * 

Brennan woke up from his sleep, when he could feel Shalimar trying to thrash around underneath his arm.  He lifted his body up to get a better look at her; she had broken out in a cold sweat and was mumbling something under her breath.  He gently nudged her trying to wake her from her nightmare.

            '_Shalimar saw herself standing in the mall.  In front of her was a least twelve GSA agents.  She looked around and saw Emma but no Jesse; she didn't understand what was happening.  She tried to take a couple of steps forward to see the face of the man that was standing in front of Emma but she couldn't her legs wouldn't move.  Panic rushed over her body when she noticed the agents attacking Emma knocking her to the ground.  Shalimar screamed out as she saw the older looking man pick up a child that was in a stroller that Emma was trying to protect.'_

            Brennan heard Shalimar's whimpers get louder and louder, so he shook Shalimar harder.  "Shal wake up!"

            '_Shalimar saw the man kick Emma in the face and start walking off with the child.'  "NO!"  Shalimar yelled out and shot up out of her nightmare right into Brennan's arms as he hovered over her trying to wake her up._

            Shalimar sobbed as Brennan held her close and stroked her hair.  "Shhh, it's ok.  It was only a nightmare."  Brennan said in a soothing tone.

            "No it was so real."  Shalimar said whipping away her tears.

            "It was just a dream Shal, it wasn't real."  Brennan explained to her.

            Shalimar wanted to believe him but the images felt so real.  "I need to talk to Adam."  Shalimar finally said.

            "Alright I'll go with you."  Brennan replied as they both got up and put on some clothes. 

            Shalimar and Brennan walked quickly down the hall towards the lab.  Brennan's arm was wrapped around Shalimar's shoulders, to comfort her as she shivered from the horrible images that she saw during her nightmare.  They entered the lab just in time to see Jesse carrying Emma over his shoulder and only Devon in his free arm.  

            Shalimar saw the expression on Jesse and Adam's faces, and knew that her nightmare was true.  "Oh my god, this is not happening!  It can't, it just can't!"  Shalimar cried as her knees gave way.

            Brennan grabbed her waist as she started crumbling to the ground.  "What?"  Brennan asked somewhat confused by the whole thing.  "What's wrong with Emma?"  Brennan finally asked the two men, after Shalimar gave him no reply.

            "GSA agents were at the mall and they took Sydney."  Jesse answered as he gave Adam Devon and laid Emma down on a lab chair.

            Brennan heart sank; he almost let go of Shalimar's body as he thought of his little girl with Eckhart.  Shalimar then burst out with more sobs as Jesse told her part of her nightmare to a tee.  Adam looked over at her, he knew she would be upset but not this upset she could barely breathe.  "What's wrong Shal?"  Adam asked.

            Shalimar tried to look at him but her vision was too blurry from the tears that streamed down her face.  Brennan took Shalimar into his arms and hugged her close to his chest.  "She had a nightmare this morning."  Brennan replied for her, Shalimar looked up at Brennan and shook her head no like that wasn't the reason.  "What is it then?"

            Shalimar took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure.  "That was my nightmare."  She uttered.

            "What was your nightmare?"  Brennan asked her as he moved them closer to Adam and Jesse.

            "That!  The agents and the man knocking out Emma and taking Sydney, I saw it all."  Shalimar tried to explain, but see then they heard Emma moaning from the lab chair.

            All four went to Emma's side who was now starting to wake up.  "Where am I?"  She moaned as she tried to sit up.

            Jesse was right there to push her back down on to the lab chair.  "Not so fast Em."

            "You might have a concision."  Adam explained as he examined her closely.

            Emma saw bright lights and a whole bunch of shadows around her, she tried to focus but her head hurt.  Emma slowly started to remember what had happened to her and to Sydney.  "OH my god SYDNEY!"  She gasped as she lunged forward.  

            "Calm down Emma."  Jesse said as she panicked.  "Take deep breaths."

            Emma did what he said and took a deep breath.  "A man took Sydney."

            "Ya Jesse told us that.  What we need to know is what happened?"  Adam explained to her.

            Emma whipped away some of her tears that stared rolling down her face.  "This man was different, he was much older than the other agents and he thought a was Shalimar."

            "What?"  Shalimar asked in surprise.

            "He thought I was you, he said it is good to see you again."  Emma started to explain.

            "Was that it?"  Adam asked her.

            "Ya I think."  Emma said rubbing her head as it throbbed.  "No there was something else before he knocked me out."  Emma said before pausing, they all looked at her waiting for her to finish.  "He called me his little sweet freak."

            Shalimar turned very pale as she heard those words, her legs got weak again.  Brennan looked over at his wife and saw the look on her face, and caught her in his arms as she stumbled forward.  "Sweetie what's wrong?"  He asked her as everyone looked over at Shalimar.

            "My d-d-dad called me that when I was young."  Shalimar stammered as she realized her father was the one that took her child.

TBC 

A/N:  I hoped everyone likes this so far; I will have the next chapter up at the end of the week. HOPEFULLY!!  I took a couple of days off from writing and know I have a bunch of ideas, so it looks like my writer's block has blown over.  I want to thank everyone who helped me with ideas, especially Gabz she's been a really helpful.  Please Review, I love reading them!!!


	6. Torn Emotions

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 6:  Torn Emotions

            Fox entered Eckhart's office with Sydney sound asleep in his arms.  "I have the girl."  He announced as he walked up to Eckhart's desk.

            "I thought I said both."  Eckhart explained not looking up from his work.

            Fox did not look impressed.  "Hey I got you one didn't I?"

            "Yes, at least we have one of them."  Eckhart replied.

            Fox looked at his granddaughter in his arms and for one moment he actually felt joy that he was a grandfather.  "Do you want me to put her in a stasis pod?"

            "No I have better plans for her."  Eckhart said.  "I want you to take her back with you to Maine."

            "What?"  Fox asked.

            "Take her back with you.  I'll send some of my people with you so they can train her and teach her."  Eckhart explained.

            "Hey I'm not good with kids, look at my freak of a daughter."  Fox said not wanting to take his granddaughter home with him.

            "You won't need to do anything, my people will do everything."  Eckhart said to Fox.

            "Fine!"  Fox agreed.  "So what are you going to do with her?"

            "I have many plans for her."  Eckhart said with a sly smile, and handed Fox Sydney's file that he had on his desk.  "I will call you when I want her back here."  Eckhart told him and waved his hand dismissing him.  "I'll have people at your house when you get there."  Fox didn't reply he just kept on walking out of the office with his granddaughter. 

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Shalimar had finally calmed down somewhat, after hearing the news about her daughter being kidnapped by Eckhart.  She held Devon close to her, glad that Eckhart didn't take both of her children.  Brennan paced back and forth in the lab, running his hand through his hair.  Shalimar could see that he wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing.

            "I'm going to go find her."  Brennan finally announced to the group.

            "Brennan you can't, not yet."  Adam explained to him.

            Brennan walked over and placed his hand on one of the tables.  Without any warning he slammed his fist down making everyone jump.  "WHY THE HELL NOT?"  He yelled angrily.

            "We don't know for sure where Eckhart took her."  Adam said in a calm tone.

            "How did he find out about them in the first place?"  Brennan asked still very upset. 

            "I don't know."  Adam said softly.

            Brennan gave a small laugh.  "YOU DON'T KNOW!"  Brennan snapped at him.  "I thought you were a super genius ADAM, and YOU CAN'T TELL US HOW THEY FOUND OUT!"  Brennan started yelling again.

Shalimar could help but agree with her husband.  "I'm wondering that myself."  She said looking over at Adam with her red puffy eyes.

"The only thing I can think of is if Eckhart has a cyber-kinetic, that could have gotten through the firewalls that we have."  Adam explained.

Brennan couldn't handle very thing that Adam was explaining, he just turned around and stormed out of the room.  He pounded the wall before he left leaving a small dent.  Shalimar stood up and handed Adam Devon.  "I'll go talk to him.  Will you watch Devon for me?"

"Sure Shalimar."  Adam replied before Shalimar ran out of the room after Brennan.

Shalimar looked down the hall, but Brennan was nowhere insight.  Shalimar ran up the stairs to their room, he wasn't there.  She then ran out to the next logical place that he would be to clear his mind, the garden.  Shalimar found Brennan sitting out by the pond dangling his feet in the water.  She walked up to him and sat down, she wrapped her arm around his waist and put her head on his shoulder.  Brennan placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll find her Brennan."  Shalimar said nuzzling him.

Brennan sighed.  "I know but I still can't believe she's gone.  I just want to find her soon."

"So do I."  Shalimar said softly.  She still couldn't comprehend that her father the one person that hated Mutants the most, was working for the GSA, and was the one that took their daughter.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Fox stepped out of his private helicopter with Sydney in his arms.  Two girl agents came rushing out of his huge ranch like house and took Sydney from his arms.  He followed them into the house where five other agents stood in a line waiting for his instructions.  

            "So why are you here?"  Fox said angrily, he really didn't want all these people living at his home.  He already had five people working for him, he didn't want more.  

            "To help with the young girls training and education, Sir!"  One of the male agents answered.

            "Fine, just go do something."  Fox said coldly as he walked off to his office.

            "Yes Sir."  The agents replied in unison. 

            Fox marched to his office and slammed the door behind him, and took a seat at his desk.  He opened up a locked drawer with a key in his pocket and pulled out a worn out picture.  He swiveled around in his leather chair and looked out the glass window.  The picture was of a young girl around the age of five; he ran his finger over the girl's face.  "Sorry Shalimar."  Fox whispered before putting the picture back.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Adam, Brennan, and Shalimar stayed up almost all night trying to trace the location of Sydney, but there was nothing.  It was like Sydney and Shalimar's father fell off the face of the earth.

            "This isn't getting us anywhere."  Brennan huffed.

            Shalimar still was holding Devon, who was fast asleep in his mother's arms.  "We'll find her."

Brennan stood up and started walking away.  Shalimar turned around in her chair and watched his retreating figure.  "What are you going to do?"  Shalimar asked him, seeing the look in his eyes that she knew all to well.

"Something I should have done a while ago."  He said bursting through the door.

"He's taking this really hard."  Adam said to Shalimar.

Shalimar looked down at her feet.  "It's been hard on both of us."  She finally said holding back the tears.

Jesse entered the room before Adam could ask Shalimar what she thought about the whole thing with her father being an agent.  

"Emma's asleep."  Jesse announced as he headed over to them.

"Good she needs her rest."  Adam replied.  "I want you to go follow Brennan, I don't want him to do anything he's going to regret later."

"Sure."  Jesse said then ran out of the lab and headed to the garage.

Jesse reached the garage in time to see Brennan peel out down the driveway.  Jesse grabbed a pair of keys to the nearest car and drove off after Brennan.  Brennan drove into the city and to a local bar, he climbed out and stormed into the bar.  Jesse parked his car across the street and watched Brennan enter the bar.

Brennan walked straight over to the bartender; he leaned over the counter and grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him over to him.  "WHERE IS SHE?"  Brennan demanded him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"  The bartender asked nervously.

"Come on Jack, you know who I'm talking about!"  Brennan snapped before gathering some electricity on his fingers.

"Look Brennan I don't know where they took your daughter." Jack said holding out his hands to protect himself.

Brennan gave his a small smirk.  "I never said it was my daughter."

"Yes you did."  Jack said in his own defense.

Brennan just rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around Jack's shirt, and brought him closer to his face.  "Do you really think I'm that stupid Jack?"

"Hell no Brennan."  Jack replied quickly.

"Then just tell me what I want to know and I'll let you go with all of your hair."  Brennan demanded.

"Fine I'll tell you."  Jack squealed.

Brennan loosened his grip and placed Jack back behind the bar.  "Spill!"

"All I know is that Eckhart hired Shalimar's father to take the kid."  Jack explained.  Brennan didn't buy it; he released a bolt of electricity zapping Jack in the arm.  "SHIT!"  Jack yelped.

"Now tell me where they took her."  Brennan said with a small growl.

Jack looked to his left and right, then leaned in closer to Brennan.  "All I heard was that he wants to find out how to accelerate some ones genetic makeup, you know make them age faster."  Jack whispered so only Brennan could hear.

"I know that.  What I want to know is where they took her."  Brennan huffed.

"She's not around here."  Jack whispered again.

"Come on you know, so tell me."  Brennan demanded once again.

"I don't know."  Jack whispered.  Brennan zapped Jack in the other arm.  "I swear I don't know Brennan.  You know I would tell you Brennan if I knew where she is."

Brennan took a big sigh.  "Thanks Jack."  Brennan said as he walked out of the door and back to his car.  He just sat in his car for a minute before starting the car to head back to the Sanctuary. 

Jesse watched Brennan take off down the road and he pulled out after him a couple of car behind.  Jesse noticed that he was heading back home.  "Adam, he's heading back home."

"Thanks Jesse.  You might want to hang back a little until he comes in."  Adam replied.

"Sounds good."  Jesse agreed as he pulled his car over to the side of the road.

Brennan pulled into the garage and slowly got out of his car, he was disappointed that Jack hadn't given him the information that he wanted.  He slumped into the Sanctuary and was greeted by Shalimar and Devon.

 Shalimar opened her mouth to ask if he found something, but Brennan shook his head no knowing what she was going to ask him.  Brennan took Devon out of Shalimar's arms and held him close.  "Lets get some sleep."  Brennan suggested.

"I could use some sleep."  Shalimar agreed and wrapped her arm around his waist as they headed up stairs to their room.

ONE MONTH LATER 

            The days and weeks went by so fast, and there had been no sign of Sydney or Shalimar's father.  Shalimar and Brennan's hopes of finding their daughter slowly fell after each day that had passed without any good evidence of Sydney's whereabouts.  Devon was now almost a year old and they could only imagine how big their daughter was.

            Brennan sat with his head in his hands as he listened to Adam explain that once again they were at a dead-end in the search for his daughter.  Shalimar couldn't handle hearing the news that she had heard over and over again for the last month.

            "I'm afraid that Eckhart has Sydney hidden somewhere."  Adam tried to break it to them gently but it was no use, both of them jumped down on him.

            "We can't give up."  Shalimar said angrily.

            "RIGHT!  I want her back NOW!"  Brennan was really pissed off at Adam for jumping to conclusions. 

            "We all do."  Adam told them.

            Both Shalimar and Brennan knew that he was right and that it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.  The two parents both sighed and tried to accept the inevitable, they might not ever see their daughter again.

TBC

A/N:  Thanks to everyone that reviewed I can't thank you enough; they really help with my writing!  Great big thanks to Gabz who helped me on a title and stuff; you're the best Gabz.  The next few chapters will jump ahead a year, just to warn you all.  Please Review!!


	7. Longing For One Lost

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 7: Longing For One Lost

ONE YEAR LATER: MAINE 

            The now three-year-old baby girl ran into Fox's office laughing and giggling as her grandfather tried to work quietly at his desk.  Fox took off his glasses and looked up from his paper work.  He couldn't help but give a small smile as his granddaughter leaped into his arms, with her shoulder length dirty blonde hair flop around in her two pigtails.

            "Now Sydney what have I told about running in my office."  Fox said strictly to her.

            "But Grampy I was…" Sydney started in her own defense.

            "No buts Sydney."  Fox replied.

            "Sorry."  Sydney said softly to her grandfather.

            Fox gave her a reassuring smile and bounced her on his knee.  "Now what was so important that you had to come running in?"

            Sydney giggled.  "I beat Rob in at the game that he showed me."  Sydney beamed at her accomplishment. 

            "Now what game is that?"  Fox asked her, wondering what training program she beat this week.

            "Da one where I do cool stuff with my hands."  Sydney explained to him.

            "That's very good Sydney.  So what's the next game you're going to play with him?"  Fox asked her so he could report to Eckhart her progress in the programs.

            "Da one with this stuff."  Sydney said as she jumped down from Fox's lap and walked quickly to the center of the room.  Sydney crouched down in a fighting stance and through out a couple of sloppy kicks and punches.  

            "Sounds like fun."  Fox replied as Sydney shook her head yes.

            Sydney walked back over to him.  "Grampy can I ask you something?"  She asked him sheepishly.

            "Sure."  Fox answered her.

            Sydney looked down to the floor and scuffed her feet on the floor.  "What happened to my mom and dad?"

            Fox knew this question was going to come up sometime, but he didn't think this soon.  "Well when you were very young, to young to remember your parents got in a very bad accident."

            Sydney just looked at him.  "Are they in heaven?"

            "Yes Sydney their in heaven, that's why you're here with me."  Fox answered her just as Eckhart image came on his computer screen.  

"UNCLE MASON!"  Sydney screeched as she say his face.

"Ah, Sydney, my have you grown."  Eckhart replied.

"Thanks."  Sydney blushed at Eckhart's comment.

"Now its time for your school time with Sarah, then you can go out to the barn and play with the horses with Josh and Sandy, while I talk to Uncle Mason."  Fox said to his granddaughter as he placed her down on the floor.

            "YEHA!"  Sydney said dashing out of the office and down to the living room to find Sarah.

            "So how is she doing?"  Eckhart asked once Sydney left the room.

            "She's already finished three of the training programs."  Fox explained.

            Eckhart was shocked that she was developing so quickly.  "I just sent them three weeks ago."

            "She's finished with them."  Fox told him.

            "I'll send more programs."  Eckhart said with a grin. 

            "Good."  Fox said before the screen went black.  He stood up from his desk and walked out to the kitchen, were he found Sydney studying with Sarah, one of Eckhart's agents that he had sent.  Fox was amazed that Sydney could learn the simplest things so quickly.  She was talking in full sentences before she was two, and spoke her first word 'gramp' before she was one.  He hoped that Eckhart didn't want her soon, because he enjoyed her company even though he probably couldn't admit to her face.  

Sydney looked up and saw her grandfather leaning on the doorframe, and gave him a small wave with her hand.  Fox waved back and Sydney return to her books, he knew that if she ever found out that her parents were alive and that he was the one that took her from them, she would hate him forever.  He couldn't handle another family member hate him with a passion unlike any other.  

THE SANCTUARY 

            Brennan was trying to catch a nap on the couch in the rec. room but his three-year-old son jumping on his stomach awaked him.  "OOHF!  Devon why don't you go bug your mother."  Brennan moaned.

            "She's busy training with aunty Em."  Devon replied bouncing up and down on Brennan's chest.  "Can we go play?"

            Brennan rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "Sure, what do you want to play?"

            Devon thought for a moment.  "B-ball."  He finally said.

            "Basketball?"  Brennan asked him a little surprised.

            Devon shook his head yes.  "What you and uncle Jesse play sometime."  

            "Ya, ok we can go play that."  Brennan said sitting up.  Devon jumped off of his stomach and jumped up and down excitedly.  

Brennan reached down and picked up Devon and placed him on his shoulders.  Brennan walked out of the rec. room and headed down to the basketball court that he and Jesse put up in one of the training rooms.  He placed Devon down then walked over and gabbed one of the basketballs on the rack.  Brennan started dribbling as he walked back over to his son.  

Devon's head bobbed with the ball as Brennan came over.  Brennan stopped in front of his son and handed him the ball, it was way to big for him.  His little hands tried to grip the ball but it was hard for him.  Devon slowly bounced the ball up and down trying to dribble, but it kept going off in different directions.

Brennan couldn't help but give a small laugh.  "You'll get the hang of it.  Just try to keep the ball at a steady pace."

            Devon did what his father said and kept the ball at a steady pace, and soon he was slowly dribbling the ball.  "I'm doing it!"  Devon said with a huge smile of satisfaction. 

            "Good now try to take a couple of steps, while still dribbling the ball."  Brennan suggested.

            Devon took two steps and the ball shoot of across the court as it hit his toe.  Brennan grinned and ran after the ball bringing it back to Devon, who looked disappointed.  "Hey its ok, it happened to me when I first started."  Brennan said scuffing up Devon's dirty blonde hair.  

            "Really?"  Devon asked feeling better that his dad once did the same mistake.

            "Ya really."  Brennan answered with a huge smile.

*                                                                      *                                                             *

            Shalimar and Emma finished up with their training session, then head back to the lab.  They entered the lab to find Jesse and Adam huddle around one of monitors watching something.  

            "What are you two doing?"  Shalimar asked walking closer to them.

            Both jumped back and turned around trying not to look guilty.  "Nothing."  They both replied.

            Shalimar and Emma just put their hands on their hips and gave them a look.  "I'll be the judge of that."  Shalimar told them as she took a couple of steps closer to the monitor.  

When she got close enough she saw two figures on the screen.  Emma was soon right beside Shalimar looking at the screen as well.  Shalimar took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come out, when she saw her husband and son playing together down in the one of the training rooms.  She could help but think of Sydney at that moment.  Wondering what it would be like if they had ever found her.  Shalimar often stayed up all night with Brennan talking about their baby girl that was no longer with them. 

"I'll see you guys later."  Shalimar announced then started walking out of the lab.

"Cya."  All three replied in unison watching Shalimar retreating form.

Shalimar walked slowly down the hall towards the room that Brennan and Devon were playing basketball.  She opened up the door and entered the room, just in time to see Brennan lift Devon up so he could dunk the ball; she stood silently by the door just watching the two men in her life play together. 

Devon giggled and laughed as his dad kept lifting him up to the basket.  Devon finally saw his mother stand over by the door, and he grinned.  "MOMMY!"  He yelled running over to her and leaped into her arms.

"Boy you're getting heavy."  Shalimar huffed as she held her son.

Brennan walked over with a smile and bent down giving Shalimar a quick kiss on the lips.  "Hey honey."

"Hi."  Shalimar replied wanting to kiss him again but remembered she was holding their son.  "So did you have fun with daddy?"  Shalimar asked her son.

Devon shook his head yes. "Yup.  Can we do it again?"  

"Sure, anytime."  Brennan answered.

Shalimar put down Devon and he ran out of the room.  "YEHA!"  He yelled all the way down the hall.

Both Shalimar and Brennan smiled as they walked down the hall after their son.  Brennan draped his arm over Shalimar's shoulders and pulled her close to him.  "I still think about her Brennan."  Shalimar whispered.

"I do to Shal, I do to."  Brennan said giving the top of her head a kiss.

TBC   

A/N:  Thanks for everyone's review their all great!  A big thanks to Gabz who helped me on a title once again, Gabz you're the best.  Next chapter will be up soon, I hope!  Please Review!!!!!!!!


	8. Good and Bad

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG-13: for language/violence

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 8:  Good and Bad

TWO YEARS LATER:  MAINE 

            A knock came on Fox's office door followed by Sydney's six-year-old head poking in. "Grampy can I ask you a question?"  She said softly.

            "Sure Sydney, come on in."  Fox replied waving her in towards his desk.

            Sydney slowly walked over and eased her way into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "What are Genomex and Mutant X?"  Sydney asked trying not to push her grandfather's buttons.

            "When did you hear about them?"  Fox asked her with an angry tone.

            "Well I heard you and uncle Mason talking about it one day and some other people," Sydney explained sheepishly.  

            Fox took a deep breath. "Genomex or the GSA are the good guys, and Mutant X is the bad guys."  Fox lied, but his granddaughter shook her yes in replied that she understood.  "When you're old enough uncle Mason wants you to go work for him, that's why he sent you those games to play."

            "You mean I could play those games all the time," Sydney said excitedly.

            "Yes!  All the time," Fox said seeing the sparkle in Sydney's eyes.

            "YEAH!  I want to go right now," Sydney whined. 

            "When you're sixteen you can go," Fox told her.

            Sydney was disappointed but understood that she wasn't like other kids that you saw on TV. 

 "Why am I different?"

            Fox was caught off guard by her next abrupt question.  "Ah, well. You see there are many kids like you but with different powers."

            "Like what?"  Sydney asked curiously. 

            "Well there are Ferals and Elementals like yourself, but then there's Psionics and Moleculars."  Fox tried to explain.

            Sydney nodded her head yes like she understood, but she really didn't.  "Oh."

            "Did that answer your question?"  Fox asked her.

            Sydney smiled.  "Yeah, I guess so." Sydney stood up and left the room leaving Fox to his work.

            Once Sydney left Fox contacted Eckhart.  "Yes?" Eckhart asked once his face came on the screen.

            "Sir, Sydney just came and asked me what Genomex and Mutant X were and what powers there were."  Fox told him.

            "What did you tell her?"  Eckhart asked.

            "That Genomex was good and Mutant X was bad.  She wants to come work for you."  Fox explained.

            "Good, I'll need her in a few years."  Eckhart replied.

            "Are you getting far in her DNA codes?"  Fox asked wanting to know if he had created more mutants with an accelerated growth hormone.

            "The blood and data you have sent if very helpful, but it takes a long time to process it."  Eckhart explained.

            "Good."  Fox explained then the screen went blank.

THE SANCTUARY 

            "Mommy are you in here?"  Devon asked opening the door to the rec. room, but it was empty.  He turned around and ran up the stairs to check his parent's room.  "Mommy?"  He asked again wondering where his mom was.  He went down the stairs and headed to the lab.  The door slid open and Devon found Adam sitting at one of the computers.  Devon made his way over to Adam.  "Uncle Adam have you seen my mom or dad?"

            "Yeah I sent them out with Emma, and Jesse."  Adam explained.  "Why?"

            "Oh, nothing."  Devon said taking a seat besides Adam.  Devon paused as he watched Adam work on the computer.  "Why do you send them out, and they come back looking tired and bruised?"

            Adam looked at Devon with a surprised look; he didn't think he would pick up on those things.  "Well Devon, I send them out to go help people that are being hunted by some bad people."  Adam told him.

            "The GSA right and we are Mutant X?"  Devon asked.

            "Right!  How did you hear about it?"  Adam asked wondering how he knew about the GSA.

            "I heard mommy and daddy talking about it one night, when they thought I was asleep."  Devon confessed.

            Adam couldn't help but laugh and he scuffed up Devon's short dirty blonde hair.  Devon smiled then heard the back door to the lab open.  "They're back!"  He announced standing up.

            "I didn't hear anything."  Adam replied.

            "You're not mostly Feral, Uncle Adam."  Devon said with a giggle.

            "True!"  Adam said to him.  Soon the four waltzed into the lab from the back, looking all worn-out.

            "MOMMY!"  Devon screeched as he jumped up and ran over to his mother.  Shalimar face lit up when she saw her son running towards her.  She bent down and opened up her arms, which her son ran into.  She lifted him up and tightened her embrace; everything bad seemed to disappear when she was near him.

            "Hey sweetie, I missed you."  Shalimar said snuggling her son close to her.

            "I missed you too mommy."  Devon answered hugging her tightly.  He then looked over and saw his dad walking up to them.  "Daddy!"  Devon said excitedly.

            "Hey kiddo."  Brennan said giving his son a kiss on the head.

            "So did you get the bad guys?"  Devon asked curiously.

            "Yeah honey we got the bad guys."  Shalimar answered giving Devon's cheek a kiss.

            "Hey!"  Devon said disgusted as he wiped off his cheek.  Shalimar just laughed.  Devon smiled at her.  "Can we go do some training?"  Devon asked.

            "Yeah later tonight."  Shalimar replied.

"YEAH, because I want to go next time with you?"  Devon announced.

Shalimar snickered.  "When your sixteen you can."

"AHH man."  Devon groaned.

TBC

A/N:  Sorry about having a short chapter, but I wanted it to be short so I can start getting to the good parts in Ch. 10.  Just to tell you all the next couple of chapters will be R-ish for language and violence.  Well big huge thanks to Gabz you're the best for helping me with titles and beta reading each Ch.  Next chapter will be up sometime I hope!  Please Review!!!


	9. Becoming A Teenager

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that you might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 9:  Becoming A Teenager

ONE YEAR LATER: MAINE 

            Fox was having trouble keeping the now twelve-year-old Sydney in the house.  Even though there was no one within five miles, she desperately wanted to leave.  He knew that he would have to let her out into the world some day but he wasn't ready for that just yet.

            "Grampy, why can't I go to town?"  Sydney asked standing in the doorway of his office with her hands on her hips.  Her shoulder length hair framed around her thin face as see glared at her grandfather with her Feral eyes.

            "Because you can't,"  Fox replied bluntly. 

            "I haven't seen another kid my age for a long time.  Wait I haven't seen another kid period,"  Sydney said smartly.

            Fox looked up at her, she had grown up so fast it was hard to accept.  "Because I said so, why do you need to go anyway?"  Fox asked firmly.

            Sydney rolled her eyes.  "It's that time of the month, ok!"

            "What?"  Fox asked not realizing what she meant.

            "Do you want me to spell it out for you.  I STARTED MY PERIOD!"  Sydney yelled at him.

            Fox blushed and looked down at his desk.  "Go bug Sarah or someone."

            "They told me to come to you," Sydney snapped back.

            "Just tell them, that I want one of them to go in and get you what you need,"  Fox said returning to his work.

            "FINE!"  Sydney huffed rolled her eyes, then walked out of his office and down to the game room to play with Rob.  She stormed into the room getting Rob's immediate attention.   "Hey Syd what's wrong?"

            "Grampy won't let me leave the house," Sydney explained walking towards the center of the room.

            "Maybe he has a good reason to," Rob suggested to the young teenage girl.

            Sydney sighed.  "Yeah whatever."

            "Alright I'm going to have you do an advanced game today,"  Rob told her trying to get her off of the subject.

            "Good I need a challenge," Sydney said before Rob left the room so she could start the program.

            "Don't use any of your powers or you lose," Rob yelled out to her.

            Sydney threw up her arms. "That's no fun!" 

Rob just laughed.

            Soon several 3D lifelike people showed up in front of Sydney.  Sydney took a defensive stance and the programs began.  Each of the characters had a different weapon, which left some real marks on Sydney skin when they hit her.  The first three characters moved forward and started attacking Sydney with punches, kicks, and their weapons.  She moved quickly to the left and the first character ran right by. She then threw a backwards kick hitting the character straight in the center of its back.  Causing it to fly across the room slamming into the wall, it slowly disappeared and another character soon generated in front of her.  

            Sydney tried to fend off the characters in the game but there were too many of them.  She had several bruises and cuts, but that didn't stop her from attacking them.  Her ponytail whipped in the air as she did a roundhouse kick right into the faces of three characters.  As soon as they were down six more popped up, it was like each time one went more two more showed up.  After taking down a few more characters, there were just too many to fend off.  Sydney was surrounded and there was no way she could win, she was being thrown up against the walls of the room and onto the floor.  One of the characters came up to her with a huge broad sword as she lay on the floor, flat on her back.  It took one big swing down towards her neck, Sydney cringed waiting to feel the sword on her skin, but she didn't feel anything.  She opened her eyes and saw the sword only centimeters away from her neck, and the character was frozen.  Sydney heard the door open.

            "You Lose!"  Rob's voice echoed through the room.  

            All the characters disappeared as Rob turned off the program.  Sydney slowly got up and straightened out her shirt.  "Yeah I know!"  She answered angrily, then stormed off to her room disgusted at herself for not being able to beat the program. 

THE SANCTUARY 

            Devon crouched down in a defensive stance looking at Emma who was taking the responsibility of training the young boy that day.  Emma told Shalimar that she would not let him use his powers so he could practice on his free form.  

            Emma crossed her arms and gave Devon a weird look.  Devon stood up and just stared at her, he looked her quickly up and down but Emma didn't notice.  Devon couldn't help but stare at Emma with mischievous eyes; he thought Emma was beautiful even if she was all sweaty from sparing, he thought about her all the time.  "What?"  Devon said with a shrug.

            Emma laughed.  "You're so much like your mother, in fight stances and attitude.  It's just funny," Emma explained.  Devon raised one of his eyebrows just like his mother did when she's not impressed with something.  "Like I said just like your mother in every way."  

            "Oh come on you've got to be kidding," Devon said wiping the sweat from his forehead and walked closer to Emma.  
            "No you attack like your mom, you talk like her, and you even fight like her."  Emma explained.  "The only thing you got from your father is his height, spiked hair and a little bit of his powers."

            Devon immediately ran his had through his hair that was spiked up about an inch off his head like his father only Devon's hair was a lot shorter.  "Oh, man," Devon said with a slight blush.

            "I think that's enough for today," Emma final said seeing the glow in Devon's eyes just like Shalimar when she wanted to fight more.

            "What are you scared that I'm going hurt you?"  Devon asked with a huge smile.

            "YES!"  Emma huffed throwing her arm around Devon's neck and pulled him down to give his head a hard rub with her knuckle. 

            "HEY LEAVE THE HAIR ALONE!"  Devon yelled.

            "Fine, get out of here," Emma said releasing Devon from her grasp.

            Devon smiled.  "I see ya later," Devon said and without hesitation slapped Emma ass and ran out of the training room, leaving Emma stunned.

*                                                                      *                                                                   *

            Emma walked through the rec. room door and found Brennan and Shalimar cuddling on the couch and Jesse in one of the chairs watch TV.  "You will not believe what just happened!"  Emma announced walking over to the couch.

            Brennan and Shalimar's heads popped up over the couch and looked at Emma.  "What?"  They both asked in unison.

            "I think your son had a crush on me."  Emma explained.

            Shalimar burst out laughing along with Brennan and Jesse.  "No he doesn't,"  She replied.

            "No!"  Emma placed her hands on her hips.  "Then why did he smack my ass?"

            "HE WHAT?"  Shalimar and Brennan asked shocked at Emma's accusation. 

            "He smacked my ASS," Emma repeated.

            "I'm going to have a talk with that boy."  Shalimar replied a little angry that her son was hitting on her best friend.

            Brennan untangled himself from Shalimar and stood up.  "No, I'll talk to him," Brennan said before heading off to find his son.  Brennan opened up the rec. room door just in time to see his son running up the stairs.  "HOLD YOUR HORSES HORMONE BOY!"  Brennan yelled out, the three inside the rec. room couldn't help but laugh at Brennan's smart-ass order to his son.

            Devon stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, he knew his father was mad just by the tone in his voice.  "Yes Dad?"  Devon asked.

            Brennan snapped his finger and pointed for him to come in front of him.  "HERE NOW!"

            "But Dad, I was going to go watch some TV," Devon whined.

            Brennan huffed.  "I know you were going to go watch some sexy Baywatch type show, where the girls run around in bathing suits and stuff.  GET OVER HERE!"

            Devon rolled his eyes and walked over to his father.  "So what do you want?"

            "DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY!"  Brennan said angrily. 

            "Sorry."  Devon said softly.

            "Come take a walk with me, we need to talk," Brennan said.

            "Okay," Devon said walking up next to his father and they started walking down the hall.  "So what did you want to talk about?"

            "I wanted to ask you a question."  Brennan said.

            "Alright," Devon replied knowing already what his question was.

            Brennan took a deep breath, stopped walking and waited for his son to look at him.  "Did you slap Emma's butt?"

            Devon looked away from his father.  "Yes sir," Devon said softly.

            "Now why did you do it?"  Brennan asked.

            "I don't know why I did it," Devon explained.  "I guess I like her, I think.  Oh I don't know what I'm feeling."  

            "Hey man, it's ok, I went through the same stage when I was almost thirteen,"  Brennan told his son trying to connect with his son.

            "You did?"  Devon asked glad to know that his dad knew what he was going through.

            "Oh ya, but it's okay just go with it," Brennan said.  "It's natural."

            Devon looked confused.  "You mean its natural to think my mom is hot."

            "WOO, no I didn't say that!" Brennan said a little shocked at his son's reply.  "Only I'm the one to think that."

            "Oh," Devon said blushing.

            "Whatever you do, don't express that feeling, keep that to yourself," Brennan explained.

            "I can do that," Devon said with a smile.

            "You can talk to me about anything that you might have questions on," Brennan said placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

            "Thanks dad," Devon replied.

            "No problem," Brennan said then started back towards the rec. room.  "And whatever you do don't hit on Emma or your Mom again," Brennan said over his shoulder.

            Brennan entered the rec. room and saw three pairs of eyes staring at him.  Shalimar walked over to him. "So did you talk to him?"

            "Yup everything is under control," Brennan said wrapping his arm around Shalimar's shoulders and walked her back over to Emma and Jesse who were sitting together on one of the chairs.

            "Are you sure?"  Shalimar asked still not convinced that he got through to Devon.

            "I'm sure," Brennan said kissing the top of Shalimar's head.

            "I wonder who he got those hormones from?"  Jesse asked jokingly.

            Shalimar and Emma admittedly pointed to Brennan.  Brennan looked shocked.  "ME?"  He asked pointing to himself with his free hand.

            "Yes you!"  Shalimar told him.  

            "I know, but I only do that to you," Brennan replied.  Shalimar raised her eyebrow questioning her husband's statement.  "It's true!  I love you Shal and I would never do it to anyone else. Why would I, I couldn't find anyone hotter."

            Shalimar smiled and gave him a quick passionate kiss.  "Did I really deserve that?"  Brennan asked her questioning her reaction.

            "Yeah you did," Shalimar said leaning her body up against Brennan's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close to him.

TBC

A/N:  All right I hope everyone liked that chapter.  If you did thank Gabs for the idea!  Also to Kipurrz who help out on correcting the chapters!!  The next couple of chapters will be R-ish just to warn people for some language and violence.  The next chapters I know you'll like I'm not going to say why but there going to be good.  Please Review!!


	10. High School

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 10: High School

ONE YEAR LATER: SANCUTARY 

            Devon walked into the lab and found his mother and father over near one of the computers.  He strutted right up to his parents; he stopped and waited for them to look at him.

            Shalimar glanced up from her work and up to her son.  He was now taller than she and almost as tall as his father.  "Need anything sweetie?" she asked him with a smile.

            "Ya!"  Devon said bluntly. "Why can't I be in a normal high school, with kids my own age?"

            Shalimar sighed; she knew this would come up one day. "We thought it would be best if you stayed here were you could be trained."

            Devon crossed his arms over his chest. "Mom!  I'm sixteen, my growth hormones have stopped accelerating," Devon explained.

            "But you're still a mutant with other powers," Shalimar replied.

            Shalimar huffed.  "I know it's just that I don't think you're up for public school."

            Devon was starting to get angry.  "Okay so let me get this straight. You allowed me to go through Drivers-Ed and get my license, but you won't let me go to a public high school."

            "Right!"  Shalimar said turning back to her work.

            Devon gave up on his mother and turned to his father, who was trying to stay out of the conversation.  "Dad?"

            "We'll talk about it," Brennan said.

            "Thanks dad!"  Devon said before running out of the lab.

            Shalimar whipped around her chair and stared at Brennan. "Why did you say that?" she asked him furiously.

            Brennan smiled. "Shal, honey we can't keep him trapped here forever.  Sooner or later he's going to want to go out."

            "I know, it's just I want him to be safe and away from Eckhart," Shalimar said with a sigh.

            Brennan stepped closer to Shalimar. "Me to, but I think high school might be good for Devon. He can meet other kids his age and stay out of harm's way," Brennan explained.

            "But," Shalimar started then paused as Brennan draped his arms over the chair and around her shoulders, and started kissing her neck softly.  Shalimar let out a small moan.  "Alright we'll do it your way."

MAINE 

            "I'M TIRED OF THIS CRAP!"  Sydney yelled throwing her hand up in fury over her head as she stood in front of her grandfather's desk.

            "I'm sorry Sydney but I'm not going to let you go to high school," Fox said with a slight smile of satisfaction. 

            "But I want to," Sydney said with a pout.

            "NO!"  Fox said raising his voice.

            "Fine!"  Sydney said with a huff and slumped into one of the chairs.

            She just sat there for a minute before Fox looked up from his work noticing her tapping the chair handles.  Fox sighed and put down his pen.  "Alright I wasn't going to tell you this until tomorrow morning but I guess it'll make you happy," Fox announced.

            Sydney leaned forward eyes widening with interest.  "What?"

            "Were leaving tomorrow night for Uncle Mason's place."  Fox explained.

            "REALLY!"  Sydney said excitedly.

            "Yes really!  He wants you to come work for him and I think it'll be great for you to work under him and the GSA," Fox explained.

            "YES FINALLY!"  Sydney yelled jumping from the chair.  "THANKS GRAMPY!"  Sydney ran around the desk and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  "I'm going to go pack," she explained before heading to the door.

            "You might want to pack a lot of clothes you're going to be there for a long time," Fox announced before seeing her leave the room.

            "ALRIGHT!"  Fox heard Sydney yell.

            _Let's hope this works_,  Fox thought to himself.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

NEXT DAY 

Sydney sat beside her grandfather in his private jet.  She was so nervous yet excited at the same time.  It seemed like forever, she had slept to pass the time even though she wasn't tired.  Soon she felt the jolt and shot up from a deep sleep and looked around.  Sydney saw lights from buildings that surrounded the airport.  As the plane parked Sydney stretched and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up herself up.

Everyone that was assigned to Sydney for five years exited the plane when it stopped and parked by one of the hangers.  Sydney was the last one to exit the plane and followed her grandfather over to one of the black Isuzu's that were parked in front of the hanger.  She slid into the back seat and noticed two men in the front of the vehicle wearing black suits and sunglasses.  They started off as some men packed up the last Isuzu with luggage.

Sydney stared out of the window watching the huge buildings pass by as they drove down the busy street.  The car soon took a sharp turn into a parking garage that was connected to a tall building.

            The men parked the vehicles and climbed out, opening the doors for Fox and Sydney.  "This way, he's expecting you," one of them said, then started over to the elevator.

             One of Agents pressed one of the buttons and the elevator started to move.  Sydney was so nervous. This would be the first time she would actually meet her uncle face to face.  The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, the two men walked out and led them down a glass corridor and into a glass room.  "Sir," one announced once in the room.

            The tall leather chair spun around and Eckhart's face showed up.  Sydney smiled as she saw her uncle stand up and move over to them with a big smile.  "Sydney, Fox it's so good to see you," Eckhart said shaking their hands.  "I'm so glad that you are going to be working for me Sydney."

            Sydney smiled.  "Well I've trained really hard so I could."

            "Good you'll be starting on Monday."  Eckhart explained.

            "Monday!"  Sydney said thrilled that she could actually go outside.

            "Yes!  I'm sending you to high school," Eckhart explained seeing Fox's eyes widen.

            "Are you serious?"  Sydney asked.

            "Yes, I want you to go to High School and find out the new mutants and report them to me," Eckhart explained.

            "That's it?"  Sydney asked kind of disappointed that's all she had to do.  

"Yes that's it," Eckhart replied.

"But I want to go out and use my training," Sydney said.

            "Don't worry you will. I'll send you out on other missions don't worry," Eckhart explained seeing the sparkle in Sydney's eyes when he said it.  "You're already enrolled in the local high school and I'll have some Agents drop you off then pick you back up when you're done."

            "So I just go to school find out who is a New Mutant, tell you and that's it?"  Sydney asked summing up the plan.

            "Yes, but the only thing I ask you not to do is use your abilities in school," Eckhart requested.

            Sydney sighed.  "Alright."

            "Good, now they will show you your room while I talk to your grandfather," Eckhart said pointing to the men behind her.

            "Ok," Sydney replied following the men out of the room.

            Once Sydney was out of earshot Fox stepped closer to Eckhart.  "What are you doing?"

            "I'm doing what I want her to do," Eckhart replied walking back to his desk.

            Fox moved forward closer to the desk. "I thought you said you wanted to keep her away from other people."

            "I changed my mind," Eckhart said angrily.

            "It doesn't have anything to do with my daughter's son does it?"  Fox asked already knowing the answer.

            "Actually it does," Eckhart answered.

            "Why do you still need him, you have Sydney isn't that enough?" Fox said angrily.

            Eckhart looked up at Fox raising his eyebrow.  "No it's not enough!"

            "There is no reason for you to take Shalimar's other child away, you already took one," Fox explained.

            Eckhart was a little surprised at Fox's reply.  "Are you getting soft Fox?"

            "No sir!"  Fox said sternly.

            "Good!"  Eckhart said.  "I want Sydney to come and see me Monday morning so I can show her Shalimar's son's picture."

            "Yes Mr. Eckhart," Fox announced before leaving Eckhart's office.  

_This is not good.  I have to stop him and Sydney before things get out of hand.  But how?_ Fox walked down the wall slowly making his way to his room.  "_I know what I have to do, I don't want to do it but I have to…contact Shalimar._"       

TBC

A/N:  I hope everyone like this chapter!  I should have the next one up soon hopefully.  I want to thank Kipurrz for editing my chapters:) I love all the reviews you guys have given me they help me along with my story.  SO Please Review!!!!


	11. Twins Meet

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parents won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 11:  Twins Meet

Monday Morning: Eckhart's Office 

            Sydney stood in front of Eckhart's desk waiting for him to give her the lecture on using her abilities in school.  "I don't want you to expose yourself as a mutant.  I just want you to get close to this teenager," Eckhart explained handing Sydney a picture of Devon.

            "Fine!"  Sydney huffed and looked at the picture closely. The guy was kind of cute.

            "I'll have some agents take you to school, then pick you up at three," Eckhart told her before Sydney turned around and left followed by two agents who had been guarding the door.

            She stopped in front of her grandfather's door and entered.  He was sitting at his computer desk.  Fox looked up and quickly closed the top of the laptop down.  Sydney was a little suspicious at her grandfather's action; it wasn't like him to keep secrets.  "I just wanted to say goodbye before I went to school," Sydney said sauntering over to the desk.

            "Goodbye sweetie, have fun!"  Fox replied as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

            "I will, but I'll see you later."  Sydney said walking out of his office and off to school with the agents.

            Fox slowly reopened the laptop once his door was shut.  He studied the screen for a long time; he read the email that he had written up over and over again, before pushing send.  "_I hope she gets it,_"  Fox thought to himself.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Eckhart sat at his desk quietly, until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.  "Come in!"  The door opened and an agent's head popped in.  "Come on in agent Smith."

            Smith entered and walked up to Eckhart's office.  "We have a problem sir."

            "What's the problem?"  Eckhart asked looking up from his work.

            Agent Smith cleared his throat.  "It's Fox, sir he just emailed someone outside of the GSA."

            "SHIT!"  Eckhart yelled slamming his fist down on his desk.  "Let me guess it was to his daughter?"

            "Yes sir," Smith replied.  "Would you like me to get rid of him?"

            Eckhart thought for a moment.  "Yes!"

The Sanctuary 

            Brennan saw his son running down the hall towards the garage.  "WOO, where are you going?"

            "To get a car for school!"  Devon answered as he stopped and answered his father.

            "No you don't!"  Brennan said walking up to his son.

            Devon was pissed off.  "Why not?"

            "We're not going to let you take a car until after the first couple of days," Brennan answered.

            "Oh man!"  Devon huffed.

            Brennan smiled.  "So I'm taking you to school and your mom will pick you up at three."

            "Fine!"  Devon sighed and followed his dad to the garage and climbed into his dad's silver Audi.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

After a semi long drive Brennan finally pulled up to the front of the school.  There were many kids being dropped off by their parents or the bus.  Devon started opening up the car door, but Brennan put his hand on his son's shoulder.  "Now remember what we talked about the other day?"

            "Yes dad."  Devon said rolling his eyes.

            "And?"  Brennan asked wondering if he remember.

            "Not to use ANY of my abilities at school and try not to get in trouble," Devon answered.

            "Right!"  Brennan said watching his son climb out of the car and he rolled down the window to speak to him on last time.  "Don't forget your mom will pick you up at three."

            "I won't."  Devon replied, and then walked away from the car to find some of the friends he made while in Drivers-Ed.  

            Brennan took one last look at his son's retreating form, and then drove off back to the Sanctuary.

            Devon walked in to the school, it was so busy, teens were everywhere in the halls, gabbing about how their summer was.  Devon soon heard his name being called behind him; he turned around and saw three guys walking over to him.  Devon smiled.  "Hey Nick!"

            Nick stopped in front of Devon.  "So your parents let you come to public school?"

            "Hell yes!"  Devon replied.

            "Sweet!"  Nick replied.  "Oh Devon this is Ben and Tyler, guys this is Devon."  Nick did the introductions as they all greeted each other.  "So what's your first class?"

            "Chemistry," Devon answered.

            "That sucks," Nick laughed.  "I'll see you during break then."

            "Sure," Devon said.

            "Cool," Nick replied then walked away with Ben and Tyler right beside him.

            Devon smiled and started walking down the hall towards his locker before his biology class.

            Sydney was at her locker getting books out, she glanced up the hall and saw the guy Mason wanted her to watch. He was getting closer to her.  '_How am I going to get his attention_?' Sydney asked herself.  She looked up and noticed that he was almost right on top of her.

            Without warning Sydney shut her locker did a 180 and ran right into Devon as he walked by.  Her books and papers spilled across the floor, they both bent down to start picking up the stuff.  "I'm so sorry," Sydney apologized.

            "Hey its ok," Devon said in a soft tone.

            Sydney made a pile of books; she was about to pick them up when Devon did it for her.  She stood up and ran her hand through her dark dirty blonde hair to get it out of her face.  Devon followed suit and stood up handing her the books.  Sydney gave him a big smile. She was surprised he was a lot hotter in person than in the picture Mason gave her.  He was tall, with electrifying baby blue eyes and light dirty blonde hair.  She loved the all black clothes that he wore, a pair of black khakis and a tight tee-shirt that showed off his muscles that he got from the extensive training his parents put him through everyday.

Devon grinned as he looked upon the girl; she was about 5'9 only an inch or two smaller then he, he couldn't take his eyes off of her she was thin and her hazel eyes looked upon him with excitement and interest.  He looked her up and down quickly.  She had on a tight pair of low cut jeans, a very sexy red spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black sunglasses clipped to the front of her shirt that she pulled out and placed on the top of her head to hold back her shoulder length hair. 

            "Thanks!"  Sydney said softly taking the books from Devon.

            "No problem," Devon replied smiling, he looked at her for a minute feeling a familiar fib coming from her.  "Have we met, before?  It seems like I've met you before somewhere."

            "I don't think so," Sydney answered even though she felt like she knew.  "I'm Sydney," Sydney introduced herself holding out her hand of him to shake.

            "Devon," he replied shaking her hand.

            "Well thank you again Devon," Sydney told him before walking off.

            "You're welcome," Devon answered to her before going to his locker.  Devon grabbed his books and walked to his class.

            There were a lot of kids already in the room, sitting at the lab tables waiting for class to start.  He looked around and immediately saw Sydney sitting by herself in the back of the room talking to the two popular girls in front of her.  He took a deep breath and stood up straight trying to show off a little to all the girls in the room, then started walking over to Sydney.

            Sydney looked up when she saw her two new friends look up behind her and started giving the person behind her sexy smiles.  She turned around and found Devon standing behind her, even though she already had known it was he from her feral abilities.  

            Devon smiled at the girls.  "Is this seat taken?"  He asked her.

            "No have a seat," Sydney replied.

            Devon placed his books on the desk and took a seat on the stool.  The two girls in front of him kept smiling and almost drooling over him.  "Hi, I'm Devon," he introduced himself.

            "Hi," they both replied barely.

            Sydney rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Devon.  "This is Emily and Lindsay," Sydney told him pointing to each of the girls.

            "Nice to meet you both," Devon said using his best manners that everyone back at the Sanctuary taught him, especially his mom and dad, who had always expressed good manners towards women.

            Before any of the girls could reply the Chemistry teacher entered the room and got the attention of the class.  The male teacher wore a blue lab coat and had on a black pair of thick geek glasses.  "Alright class, even though it's the first day of class I want to see if I can do a simple lab with you," the teacher announced, just as everyone groaned.  "Everyone follow me to the lab and your lab partner is the person you're sitting beside."

            Everyone stood up and followed the man through a door connected to the next room.  Their lab was to use a burner to heat up some chemicals to see which ones would react to most amount of heat.  Sydney and Devon were probably the only ones that actually had fun during the whole lab.

            After the class Sydney had left the room without saying goodbye to Devon.  He soon caught up with her outside on the steps of the school right before it ended.  "Hey no goodbye?"

            Sydney smiled and walked down the stairs and over to a black Isuzu parked on the side of the street all with many other cars waiting to pick up kids.

            Devon heard Nick walk up behind him and hit him on the arm playfully.  "So Devon did you like public school?"

            Devon turned around and noticed Ben and Tyler were with him. "Ya it was a lot more fun than home schooling."

            "Yes and the women are a lot hotter."  Nick explained.  "Like that woman over there stand by that black car."  Nick pointed.

            Devon turned around and looked in the direction Nick pointed.  He couldn't believe it.  "Dude that's my mom you're talking about!"

            "SHIT, she's fine!"  Nick replied with a laugh.

            Devon rolled his eyes.  "Dude that's just gross."  Devon didn't want to hear it any more and started down the stairs.  He could still hear the guys behind him talking about his mom and he quickly ran over to her trying to get out of earshot.  

            "Hey you ready to go, honey?"  Shalimar asked with a huge smile.

            Before Devon could reply he heard Sydney's voice yelling over to him.  "BYE DEVON!"

            Shalimar looked over and saw the girl that yelled in the front seat of an Isuzu passing by.  Shalimar turn her head around to hide her face from the agents in the car, but she saw Devon smile and wave to the car.  

As soon as the car passed Devon looked down at his mother.  Her face was pale and fear spread across her face.  "Devon, get in the car!"  Shalimar ordered as she ran to the driver's seat.

"Ok," Devon climbed in and put on his seatbelt, just as his mother took off down the road.  "Mom what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to Adam fast!"  Shalimar said as she ran through another stoplight.

Devon eyes widened and he gripped the side of the car a little nervous of the new side of his mother that he was seeing.  "Why?"

"Just because," Shalimar semi snapped.

Devon didn't reply in fear of angering his mother more.  He glanced down at the speedometer and saw they were reaching 100 mph.  Shalimar quickly pulled the car off the side of the road on to a dirt path, still going about 100 mph.  Devon was startled by the change of terrain they quickly made.  The road was all dirt and mostly straight, but with in minutes Devon noticed a rocky side of the mountain ahead.

Devon squirmed in his seat and glanced over at his mom.  "Ah mom, are you trying to kill us?"

"No," Shalimar said with a laugh as she shifted the car into fifth topping the car's speed out at 160, heading straight for the side of the mountain.

Devon didn't want to look but he did, the wall came up fast and with in seconds they passed right through the wall like it wasn't even there.  He glanced back and saw the rock wall.

Shalimar smiled at her son.  "It's an illusion."

"Oh!"  Devon said glancing at his mom.

Shalimar was driving up a tar road, almost like a runway.  The road's incline increased gradually, causing Shalimar to increase the car's speed to make it up.  Shalimar quickly shifted the car down to four and into three, as she slowed the car down as they reached the top of the hill.  The road opened up into a cave, Shalimar whipped the car around in a 180 and stopped the car on a plate form.  She shut of the car and climbed out along with Devon.

"What was that?"  Devon asked following his mom over to a door, as he watched her push a button on the side of the wall and the car started to move up towards the ceiling on the plate form she had parked on, the car disappeared through a opening in the ceiling that soon closed once the car passed through it.

"What do you mean?"  Shalimar didn't really understand what he was asking.

"Where are we?"  Devon asked again walking into what looked like an elevator.

Shalimar closed the elevator and it started moving upward.  "Under the Sanctuary.  We took a short cut home."  She answered with a smile.

"That was some short cut."  Devon laughed.

            The door opened and Devon found himself looking into the lab.  They both walked out and were greeted by Brennan who looked a little worried.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing."  Shalimar replied, but Brennan knew her better then that.

"I'm going up stairs," Devon said to his parents.

"Alright," they both replied.

Once Devon left the room Brennan turned to Shalimar.  "Honey what's wrong?"

"One of Devon's classmates is working for the GSA," Shalimar announced.  

            "Really," Brennan replied.

            "Yes two agents picked the person up," Shalimar answered just as Adam entered the lab.

            "Agents at the school?"  He asked walking up to the computer in the lab.

            "Ya two of them," Shalimar replied crossing her arms.

            "Hmm…" Adam logged on to the server on the computer as he thought about why two agents would be picking someone up at the school.  He was about to give his opinion on the matter when a message popped up on the screen 'Shadowfox has one new email'.  "Ah, Shalimar you have a new email."

            "What?"  Shalimar was surprised.

            "Someone emailed you," Adam repeated.

            "Are you sure?"  Shalimar asked still puzzled.  

            "Yes I'm sure," Adam said.

            "That can't be," Shalimar said walking over to him.

            "Why can't it?"  Brennan asked.

            Shalimar took Adam's seat.  "Because I've never given my email out to anyone."  She quickly logged on to her email account and checked the message.  She quickly skimmed the email, and her expression changed immediately. 

            "What's wrong?"  Brennan asked placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

            Shalimar took a minute to reply.  "It's from my father."

            "What?"  Adam and Brennan asked in unison. 

            "My father wrote me, he's in town and wants to meet me and my husband tonight."  Shalimar stated.

            "Why after all these years does he want to see you?"  Adam asked her.

            "He wants to tell me something important about… Sydney."  Shalimar answered almost choking on the last word.  No one had spoke or mentioned Sydney's name with in five years.

            All three were silent, Brennan looked at Shalimar.  "Let's go!"

            Shalimar looked over at Adam to get his approval.  "Only if Jesse and Emma go with you, in case it's a trap."

            "Thanks Adam," Shalimar replied.  She still couldn't believe that her father wanted to talk to her and Brennan about their missing daughter.

TBC

A/N:  I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter; this one was a little longer then the others I hoped you liked!  Thanks to Kipurrz for editing my chapters.  I hope to start the next chapter soon.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	12. Death in the Family

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parents won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 12:  Death in the Family

            It was about 10 o'clock and Shalimar started getting butterflies in her stomach as the Double Helix got closer to the meeting place that her father was going to be at.  Jesse cloaked the Helix and landed it just outside of the building.  Shalimar took a deep breath before she walked out of the jet behind the rest of the team.  Brennan hung back and waited for Shalimar to catch up to him.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

            "Everything's going to be fine, I promise."  Brennan said softly.

            "I hope you're right," Shalimar replied as they walked inside.  Jesse and Emma stopped inside of the building and waited for the other two.

            "Which way?"  Emma asked.

            "Ahh…." Shalimar wasn't sure which way, so she just chose.  "Lets go this way."  All three headed down the corridor, led by Shalimar and Brennan.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Fox walked into one of the large dark abandoned rooms. It smelled like mold.  He went into the center of the room, hearing one of the three doors open he turned around expecting to see a grown up Shalimar, but instead three men stood in the doorway.

            "Agent Fox, Eckhart is very disappointed in you.  He thought he could trust you, well I guess he was wrong," Agent Smith explained walking towards Fox.

            "Smith it's not what you think," Fox said defensively.

            "Oh really," Smith replied.  "We'll see about that."  Smith pulled out a gun from the back of his belt and pointed it at Fox.

            Fox's eyes widened and put up his arms.  "What the hell are you doing?"

            "ORDERS!"  Smith answered before pulling the trigger.   The bullet pierced through Fox's chest, causing him to stumble back against the wall.  Smith smiled as he walked passed Fox who was slowly bleeding to death, then exited the back door with the two other agents.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Shalimar stopped along with everyone else, hearing the shot ring through the hall.  She started running towards the sound of the gunshot.  She burst through the door just in time to see the three retreating figures go out the back door.  All four looked around the room seeing a man leaning up against the wall bleeding.  Shalimar took a few steps forward but Brennan caught her arm.

            "Shal we have to go, the police maybe coming," he stated.

            Shalimar pulled her arm away from him.  "I have to see if it's him."

            "Ok, but hurry," Brennan suggested.

            Shalimar nodded and slowly walked over to the gun down man.  When she got close enough she finally could see the man's face.  He smiled at her.  "Hey Shalimar," he said weakly.

            Tears started to stream down Shalimar's face as she heard her father's voice.  "Daddy?"

            "Ya it's me," Fox replied softly.

            Shalimar knelt down and took her father's hand in hers.  "I'm sorry dad."

            "No I'm sorry for kicking you out and not being the father I should have been," Fox explained.

            "It's ok dad I forgive you," Shalimar replied as the tears ran down her face harder.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Sydney was running down the hall after hearing the gunshot.  She had her grandfather's note still in her head, telling her to meet with him in the old office building.  She thrust her shoulder into the door, causing it to fall off its hinges.  

            The Mutant X members looked over when they heard the crash of the door.  Shalimar glanced up and saw a teenage girl running over to them.  She noticed that the girl was crying and quickly took her father into her arms.  

            The girl released Fox and glanced up at Shalimar seeing she was crying as well.  "Who did this to you?"

            "No I'm not telling you," Fox replied.

            Sydney was furious and accidentally let her feral eyes glow brightly.  "Grampy tell me!"  She ordered.

            '_Grampy_.'  Shalimar was surprised.  

            "I have to tell you something," Fox started before coughing up a little blood.  "Everything I told you when you were growing up was a lie."

            "What?"  Sydney asked.

            "Mason!"  Fox said.  "He is a very evil man and the GSA, well they are the bad guys not Mutant X," Fox told her pointing to the people behind her.  "And your parents they're not dead."

            "That's not true," Sydney said angrily. 

            "He's right, Eckhart is evil," Shalimar butted in.

            Sydney glared at her, still wondering who she was.  "WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?"  Sydney yelled.

            Fox reached up and place a hand on her shoulder.  "Sydney!"  She turned and looked at her grandfather.  "Listen to your mother."

            "WHAT?"  Sydney asked still yelling.

            Shalimar looked at her father then to Sydney.  Fox coughed once again and struggled to breathe.  "Sydney you were taken from your parents by the GSA when you were very young, Eckhart ordered your kidnapping, and the blood I took from you every month, it wasn't to check for disease's it was to help Eckhart find a growth serum for his New Mutants that he plans to create."  Sydney still couldn't believe what she was hearing.  Fox turned to Shalimar.  "Shalimar, I'm so sorry for taking Sydney away from you, I didn't want to."

            "It's ok dad," Shalimar said whipping away her tears.

            "I will get REVENGE!"  Sydney said angrily. 

"Sydney!  Promise me you won't go back to Eckhart and do something stupid, but go with your mother so you can be safe," Fox ordered her.

            Sydney thought for a moment.  "I promise Grampy."  She gentle kissed the top of his head.

            "Shalimar!"  Brennan stepped up closer to the three.  "We have to go the cops are coming."

            Shalimar nodded her head yes in reply.  Fox looked up at the man that stepped up closer to them.  "Is that the father?"

            "Ya dad that's my husband," Shalimar answered.  "He's a good man and father."

            "Good!"  Fox started to spit up more blood.  "I love you two."

            "I love you Dad," Shalimar said giving him a kiss.

            "I love you to Grampy," Sydney kissed her grandfather one last time before Fox eyes went blank and died in front of them.  "Goodbye Grampy," Sydney ran her fingers over his eyes closing them.

            "Shalimar honey, it's time to go," Brennan bent down beside her and put his arm around her.  "The cops are coming, we have to go now."

            Brennan slowly stood up bring Shalimar up with him.  "Sydney," Brennan announced softly. It felt weird saying her name again after all these years.  She looked up at the man that spoke her name.  Brennan noticed the tears still rolling down her face.  "It's alright you'll be safe if you come with us."

            She nodded her head yes and stood up and walked over to him.  Brennan let go of Shalimar and took Sydney into his arms.  He was surprised that Sydney hugged him back.  Sydney didn't know why she hugged the man back, but she felt safe in his arms.  Shalimar smiled at the sight of them embracing each other.

            They soon heard sirens closing in on them.  "Time to go!"  Jesse announced.

            They all made a mad dash out of the room and down the hall heading towards the Helix.  Jesse uncloaked the Helix before they ran on to the jet.  Brennan and Shalimar sat Sydney down into one of the seats as Emma started up the Helix and they headed back to the Sanctuary.  

            "Adam we're heading back," Shalimar said out loud.

            "Did you get the find your father?"  Adam asked.

            "Ya, but he was shot by Eckhart's men," Shalimar told him holding back the tears.

            "I'm sorry, Shalimar," Adam consoled.  "Did he give you any information on the location of Sydney?"

            "Actually… we're bring her back with us," Shalimar stated.

            "She was there?"  Adam asked.

            "Ya she was there," Shalimar said as she turned and looked at her daughter who was staring off into space.

            "Could you have Devon come down to the lab we want them to meet?"  Shalimar asked him.

            "Sure I'll call him down here," Adam replied.

            "Thanks," Shalimar said closing the transmission.  She stood up and walked over to Sydney and Brennan.

            Sydney looked up and stared at the woman her grandfather had called her mother.  It was hard to focus on the woman when her eyes were all red and puffy.  "Is it true?"  Sydney asked softly.

            "Is what true?"  Shalimar replied.

            "That uncle Mason… I mean Eckhart is an evil man, and that he ordered people to… kill my…grandfather," Sydney struggled to say.

            "Yes its true," Shalimar told her.

            Sydney hung her head ashamed to have called him uncle.  Shalimar stepped closer.  "Don't worry he can't get you."

            "Are you sure?"  Sydney asked.

            Shalimar smiled.  "I'm sure!"

            Sydney couldn't help but crack a small smile.  "Can I ask you two something?"

            "Anything."  Shalimar and Brennan stated.

            "Why didn't you come looking for me?"  Sydney wished she hadn't asked the question after it came out.

            Both Shalimar and Brennan were a little surprised.  Shalimar knelt down in front of her.  "Sydney we looked for you everyday for a year."

            "We loved you, HELL I was ready to take on the whole GSA just to find you," Brennan added.

            Sydney let out a small giggle.  "Really!"

            "Really, I'll even show you the dent in the wall that I made after Adam told us that there wasn't much hope to finding you," Brennan offered.

            "Okay," Sydney replied.  "Did you have any kids after I wasn't found?"

            Shalimar looked at Brennan and took in a deep breath.  "No, but you do have a twin brother."

            "Whoa," Sydney said in reply to Shalimar's answer and to the shudder of the Helix setting down on the platform at the Sanctuary.

            Brennan stood up and whispered something to Shalimar.  "Do you want to go tell Devon before I bring in Sydney?"

            "Ya," Shalimar answered then turned and walked out of the Helix followed by Jesse and Emma, while Brennan and Sydney took up the rear.

            Devon stood in the lab waiting for his parents to arrive; soon his mom entered the room.  "Mom what happened?"

            "Ah, Devon I need to tell you something," Shalimar stated immediately walking straight over to him.  "Alright, ah…. you have a twin," Shalimar said bluntly.

            "I what?"  Devon asked shocked.

            "You probably wouldn't remember because you were very young when Eckhart took her," Shalimar explained.

            "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  Devon yelled as Brennan entered the room alone.

            "We didn't think it was the right time," Shalimar replied knowing he was going to be mad.

            "SO WHEN WAS GOING TO BE THE BEST TIME, WHEN I'M THIRTY!"  Devon screamed once again.

            "I guess neither of us could bring ourselves to tell you, admitting she was gone," Shalimar said calmly.

            "So why are you telling me now?"  Devon asked in a softer voice.

            Shalimar looked back at Brennan he was smiling, then turned her attention to her son.  "Because we found her."

            "YOU DID?"  Devon was surprised.

            Shalimar nodded her head yes, as Brennan opened up the door and Sydney entered the room.  When she came closer, Devon's eyes widened along with Sydney.

            "YOU!"  They both said pointing at each other.  

            Brennan and Shalimar were puzzled at their statements.  "You to know each other?  Brennan asked.

            "Yes from school."  Devon said putting his hand to his head.  "I can't believe I was hitting on my sister."

            "I can't believe I was hitting on my brother," Sydney repeated.

            Both Shalimar and Brennan laughed.  "It's not FUNNY!"  Devon and Sydney told them angrily. 

            "Sorry," Brennan replied, but Shalimar was still giggling to herself.

            Devon and Sydney glared at her.  "I'm sorry," Shalimar finally said.

*                                                                      *                                                                   *

            Sydney spent most of the night on the couch talking to her family after they made introductions to the rest of the team.  Sydney asked them questions about her birth and young childhood, trying to get as much information as possible.  Shalimar had set her up in Brennan's old room after giving her the tour of the Sanctuary; and Emma had given her some of her clothes to wear, even though they were a little small for her.

            She just stared up at the ceiling until three o'clock thinking about her grandfather's death and Eckhart.  Sydney wanted revenge and she wanted it now!  She slid out of her bed and got dress in her clothes she had on earlier.  She made her way out of her room and down to the garage.  She was about to grab a pair of keys from the cabinet when she heard a male voice behind her.

            "Where are you going?"  Devon asked her standing in the doorway.

            She jumped by his sudden voice.  "Nowhere."

            "I bet," Devon said sarcastically.

            "It's none of your business," Sydney snapped.

            Devon moved up closer to her.  "You don't have to do it."

            "Do what?"  Sydney asked.

            "Take revenge for our grandfather," Devon stated.  "Mom and Dad will take care of it."

            Sydney didn't look at him.  "YOU KNOW WHAT DEVON?  THEIR YOUR MOM AND DAD NOT MINE, AND THEY'LL NEVER BE MINE!"  She turned and flashed her eyes at him.  "HE WAS ALL I HAD GROWNING UP, I NEED TO DO THIS FOR HIM AND FOR ME!"  Devon didn't reply, he just hung his head a little hurt at Sydney's comment.  "I'm sorry Devon, I didn't mean to yell."

            Devon looked up at Sydney.  "I'm coming with you." He grabbed a pair of keys from the hook and started walking over to one of his parents black Audi's.

            Sydney followed him over to her car and walked to the passenger side.  "Why?"

            Devon unlocked the car.  "He was my grandfather to, even though I never met him he was still family, and if you mess with someone from my family you mess with me!"  Devon flashed his feral eyes.

            Sydney smiled.  "You sound like our mother."

            "I DO NOT!"  Devon argued climbing into the car.

            Sydney dropped the subject as she got into the car, but she still wore a huge smile.  "Let's go kick some GSA ASS!"

            Devon laughed.  "Now you sound like dad."

            "I do?"  Sydney asked glad that she was starting to have something in common with one of her parent's.

            Devon started the car and drove out of the garage and headed towards town.  "Ya, I hear him say that some times before they go on a mission."  Sydney just smiled; Devon did drive too fast so a cop wouldn't stop them.  "You're going to have to tell me where to go."

            "All right."  Sydney replied.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Shalimar sat up in the bed and shook Brennan, he moaned and slowly got up.  "What?"  Brennan asked her still half asleep.

            "I heard a car leave."  Shalimar answered.

            That got his attention.  "Do you think she would?"  He didn't finish his question.

            "Lets go look," Shalimar said getting out of bed and putting some comfortable clothes on, as did Brennan.

            They took off down the hall toward the garage, Brennan burst through the door.  "My car is gone."  Brennan stated.

            "SHIT!"  Shalimar dashed out heading back up stairs, with Brennan right on her heels.  She entered the room she set up for her, but she wasn't.  Brennan went down the hall to Devon's room he was gone as well.

             Shalimar met Brennan back in the middle of the hall.  "Sydney's gone."

            "Same with Devon," Brennan added.

            Jesse and Emma's door opened and they moved out into the middle of the hall.  "What the HELL is going on?"  Jesse asked pissed off that they woke him up.

            "Sydney and Devon are gone," Brennan explained.

            "Where did they go?"  Emma asked them.

            No one answered.  Shalimar thought for a moment remembering what Sydney said about revenge.  "I think I know…" They all looked at her waiting for her to finish.  "Eckhart's!"

            "Why?"  Emma asked.

            "For revenge!"  Shalimar answered.

TBC

A/N:  All right only two more chapters left, I think!  Thanks to all that review, I enjoy reading them, and for Kipurrz for editing some of my chapter.  PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	13. Revenge Is Deadly

Not Our Child (sequel to Who's the Daddy?) 

Rating:  PG 13- for language/violence/romance

Genre: Action/drama/romance

Summary: Shalimar and Brennan's baby is born, but it has a strange ability that intrigues Eckhart into devising a plan to kidnap the child.  Only the very protective parent won't give up their child without a fight.  **My suggestion is that who might want to read Who's the Daddy before you read this story.**

Disclaimer: (On first chapter)

Distribution: I don't mind if anyone wants to put any of my stories on their site, just email me first and tell me you would like to put it on your site! Thanks!

  
Story by: Quest – shadowfox_fuse@yahoo.com   
  


*                                  *                                  *

Chapter 13:  Revenge Is Deadly

            All four Mutant X members met Adam down in the lab after finding Devon and Sydney gone.  

            "I'm going to take the Helix and go get them," Brennan announced.

            "But how will you find them?"  Emma asked him.

            "My car has a tracking device, right?  So we just follow them in the Helix until they stop," Brennan suggested.

            "Lets go!"  Shalimar was eager to get her children back; she didn't want to lose any of them again.

            "Fine all of you go," Adam finally agreed.

            The four dashed out of the lab and boarded the Helix.  Brennan immediately took the controls, while Shalimar quickly located the car and up the image up as a hologram.  

            "Isn't that one of Eckhart's buildings?"  Jesse asked the group.

            "Yes!"  All three replied.

            "Shit," Jesse whispered to himself, but Shalimar heard him.

*                                                                      *                                                                    *

            Devon and Sydney sat in the car for a few minutes.  Devon looked over at Sydney.  "Lets go."  Sydney nodded and got out of the car.

            Sydney led Devon over to the front door where she walked right into the lobby, one of the guards move up to them, but noticed it was Sydney.  

He smiled.  "Out late Sydney?"

"Ya," Sydney replied.  "Is uncle Mason in his office?  He wanted me to bring someone to him."

"I'm pretty sure he is," the guard moved aside and let the two pass.

Sydney walked down the hall to the elevator, she pressed the button and it started downward.  She took in a deep breath.  "Let me do the talking."

"Fine," Devon replied before the door opened.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Brennan cloaked the Helix and set it down in the parking lot across from the building.  They all looked at each other waiting for one to say a plan on how to get into the building.  Shalimar couldn't take the wait any longer; she stood up and stormed out of the Helix.  

Brennan was the first to go after her, "Shalimar what are you doing?"

"I'm going in to save our kids," she replied over her shoulder.

All three had to run to catch up to her.  Jesse looked over at Shalimar and saw the determination written on her face, "So are you just going to waltz right in, beat the shit out of the guards, and march down to Eckhart's office?"

"Yup!"  Shalimar stated without taking her eyes off the door coming up in front of her.

"Sounds good to me," Jesse agreed.

"Let's do it then," Brennan added right before Shalimar swung the door open.

The guards looked up from their post and saw the four walk right in.  Two stepped out in front of Shalimar.  "Where do you think you're going?"

Shalimar flashed her yellow feral eyes, "Wherever I want!"  She punched both hard in the face without breaking her stride.  

The other two guards noticed they were under attack and quickly moved over to sound the alarm.  They crumpled to the floor as they were hit by a tremendous amount of electricity.  Shalimar looked behind her as she walked to the elevator and saw Brennan smiling at her with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face. 

The four stood silently in the elevator.  Emma finally broke the ice, "You know we're going to do this fast, before those guards wake up or someone finds them."

That was one thing Shalimar knew they could handle.  "You're right."

*                                                                      *                                                                *

            Sydney opened up the door to Eckhart's office and entered with Devon right behind her, "Uncle Mason!"

            The chair swiveled around and Eckhart appeared, his eyes widened seeing Devon behind her.  "I thought I told you not to bring him here until I said so."

            "Well I changed the plans," Sydney said angrily.

            Eckhart was surprised at Sydney's mouth and he stood up. He was going to walk over to them when Sydney quickly gathered some energy and threw it at Eckhart knocking him back into his chair, "You're not going anywhere!"

            "What the hell is going on?"  Eckhart asked stunned.

            The two teens stood in front of his desk, and Sydney crossed her arms in fury, "You should have thought about that before you killed our grandfather."

            "So you're here about that," Eckhart smiled.  "It was necessary to get rid of him."

            "Wrong!"  Devon said angrily, he gathered some energy and gave Eckhart a shock.

            Eckhart looked into both of the kids' eyes; all he saw was pure hatred.  He slowly pressed a button, with his pinky on the arm of his chair signaling agents to his office.  "What are you going to do with me?"

            Sydney gave him a sly smile; she and Devon started walking over to the desk, they each took a side beside Eckhart.  "What do you think Devon?"

            "Hmm…. let me think.  What about electrocution?"  Devon suggested.

            "Sounds good to me," Sydney agreed as they both gathered some energy.  

            Before they could start five agents stormed into the office with guns aimed for Devon and Sydney.

*                                                                      *                                                                  *

            Shalimar was first to exit the elevator and she looked up and down the hall.  She noticed some agents leaving a room half way down the hall, then start running away from them.  Shalimar whipped around and she had a nervous expression on her face, "I think they found them."

            "Shit!"  Brennan took off down the hall after the agents.

            Sydney stood motionless as the agents pointed their guns at them. Both kids still had a ball of energy in their hands.  Devon glanced at Sydney, he was going to warn her but it was too late.  Sydney had released her ball of energy into one of the agents.  Devon noticed one half of the agents closest to the door fall down by electricity coming from the hall.  He knew it was his dad, and probably his mom was with him too.  Sydney kept gathering energy and throwing it at the agents, she didn't realize that one was off in the corner waiting for a good shot.

            Devon saw the man lift up his gun towards Sydney, "SYDNEY LOOKOUT!"  Devon yelled, he hurled himself over to Sydney.  The gun went off as Devon tackled his sister to the ground.

            The Mutant X team took down more of the agents and entered the room.  Eckhart was not in the room anymore; they noticed Devon lying over Sydney protecting her from the agents.  They immediately attacked the few agents still in the room.

            Sydney nudged Devon.  "Devon you can get off me now."  Devon made no movement to get off.  "Devon!"  All she got was a soft groan; she pushed Devon off of her.  

Her hand was all wet and she lifted it up to look, it was covered in blood, she glanced down at herself and blood was all over her.  She quickly checked her body but the blood wasn't coming from her.  Sydney sat up and looked at Devon, he was barely breathing, and the blood was poring from his chest.  She immediately started putting presser on the wound.  Tears streamed down her face as her brother looked up at her and smiled at her weakly.

"You're going to be fine," Sydney, told him wiping away her tears.  He nodded weakly as she looked up towards the door to see her parents finish off the last of the agents.

Brennan and Shalimar both noticed the pool of blood around Devon and rushed over to him.  "OH MY GOD!"  Shalimar yelled running over to her son.

            "He's going to be ok right?"  Sydney asked.

            "We have to get him to the lab," Brennan said before carefully picking his son up into his arms.  "Lets go."

            Jesse and Emma led the way out of the building; they had to take out three agents to get out safely.  "I'll drive the car back," Jesse volunteered.

            Emma uncloaked the Helix, and Brennan rushed Devon onto the jet.  He laid Devon down and Shalimar started working on her son's wound.  Brennan stepped back and placed his arm around Sydney's shoulders.  She placed her head onto his shoulder, and watched her mother work quickly on Devon.  Shalimar got frustrated very fast; she wasn't good on fixing gunshot wounds.

            "EMMA, CAN YOU GO ANY FASTER?"  Shalimar yelled.

            "I CAN'T MAKE IT GO ANY FAST!"  Emma yelled back to her.

            Shalimar huffed before returning her attention back on to her son, who was now unconscious.  She glanced up from her work and gave Brennan a worried look.  He didn't want to know why she was worried; he just wanted to get to Adam so he could work on him with better of equipment.  

            "WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" they all heard Emma yell.

            Shalimar finished up what she could on Devon, then walked over to Brennan.  He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into a tight hug.  "Is he going to be ok?"

            "I don't know.  He's lost a lot of blood."  Shalimar explained.

            Suddenly Devon woke up with a huge cough he spit up blood everywhere.  All three moved to his side, as Devon's body started to shake.  His eyes fluttered open, he saw three blurry figures standing around him.  The blood started flowing out of the corner of his mouth and down the side of his face.  Shalimar grabbed a hold of his hand giving it a tight squeeze, to reassure him that everything was going to be ok; even though deep in her gut she knew there was a good chance he could die.

            "It's ok, Devon, everything is going to be ok," Shalimar told him, using all her willpower not to break down crying.

            "I love you guys," Devon said softly giving a small smile.

            They all noticed that he was turning white and running a high fever, his wound was starting to release more blood, and it dripped from his chest and on to the floor making a small puddle.  

Shalimar gripped his hand tighter, "Don't talk like you're going to die sweetie.  You're not going to die."

Devon looked up at the ceiling, "I can't feel my legs," he announced softly.

Shalimar turned to Brennan; her eyes were turning red from the tears that started rolling down her face.  "He's not going to make it," she choked seeing a few tears fall down Brennan's face.

He was going to say something reassuring but was interrupted by Devon coughing.  They both turned back to their son.  Shalimar first to lean down and give her son a kiss on the forehead; knowing well that it was probably going to the last one she'd ever give him.  "I love you sweetie."

Brennan bent down also and kissed his son goodbye.  "I love you to, but everything will be fine, you're going to be fine," Brennan tried to admit. 

Sydney was also crying, "Devon I love you."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Devon coughed up some more blood, but grabbed on to Sydney's hand.  "Promise you'll take… good care of mom… and dad?"  Devon asked in between coughs.  

His eyes slowly lost their spark of life, as he died in front of his family.  Shalimar burst out sobbing, throwing herself over her son's lifeless body.  Brennan rubbed her back with his hand, and then brought her into his arms as she cried her heart out.  Sydney was quietly crying to herself as she felt the Helix set down.  

Emma ran out to them and saw Devon's still body and everyone crying.  "Oh no."

*                                                                      *                                                                 *

            Shalimar, Brennan and Sydney stood in front of Devon's gravestone.  Sydney bent down and placed a red rose on top of the headstone, "Goodbye Devon."  She stepped back between her parents; they both wrapped their arms around her.  Sydney for the first time felt like she belonged.  "I promise," She whispered softly. She would keep her promise to Devon until the day she died.

THE END

A/N:  That the end I hope everyone liked it!  I all ready have another idea for a fic that I'll probably start next week.  Thanks to all that review and to Kipurrz for editing my chapters, and to Gabz for just being there through the whole story.   PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
